The Fight for Love
by oabf45
Summary: "Temper, temper, Cowbells." A female voice said and Bella snapped up from her crouched position. Cowbells? There was only one person who had ever called her that. When the Cullens get a surprise visit follow them as they fight for their family. New family, new friends, new love. Takes place BD pt 2. Read and Review! -Olivia Rose
1. Hey Cowbells!

**Hey there! So, I had written a few chapters of this story three years ago and recently found it buried deep in my files, so I decided to post it. I am going to revise each chapter before posting them. Here's a little sneak peak/introduction to the story to come. Seeing as its exam week I won't be posting again until next week (sad face). Hope you enjoy!**

**Hey Cowbells**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked coyly as Emmett came over with a tree trunk. He smirked as he set it down on the tree stump.

"Bring it on." He challenged.

It was a few days after her transformation and Bella had never felt fuller of life. She loved being a vampire, it's what she was born to be. Just a few minutes ago Charlie had left after a very relieving visit. Emmett had challenged her to an arm wrestle and who was Bella to back down?

Bella matched Emmett's grin as they got into position.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. They both nodded. "Go."

Bella instantly felt the strong push of Emmett's hand that she matched with her own, only stronger. Emmett's grin slowly started to fade as Bella put more force into her push, causing his hand to lower inch by inch. Bella took pity on him when she saw his face scrunch up in frustration and confusion. She slammed his hand down, taking off a good chunk of the tree trunk. The Cullens cheered and laughed at Emmett's bewildered expression.

"Good job, Bella." Carlisle said and Bella smiled as she punched the tree trunk into pieces, causing them to laugh even more.

"Well aren't you strong."

Everyone froze at the sudden unfamiliar voice. Their eyes narrowed, especially Bella's. The voice was vaguely familiar.

"Who's there?" she demanded, looking around the wooded area. The only response she got were quiet chuckles and a giggle. "I'm serious. Who. Are. You." Bella gritted out.

There was another giggle. "Temper, temper, Cowbells." A female voice said and Bella snapped up from her crouched position. Cowbells? There was only one person who had ever called her that.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he looked at his wife's shocked expression. He didn't get an answer as Bella's eyes searched the trees frantically while sniffing the air.

There was a snort. "What are you? A dog?" a male voice asked, only to be shushed by others. Bella's eyes snapped to her left and there they were. Halfway up the tallest tree sat four people; three boys and one girl.

The girl smiled big when their eyes connected. She was an average height girl with chocolate brown eyes that shone like diamonds and curly brown hair that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Faster than they could comprehend she was hanging upside down by one leg that was hooked on the branch, her hair falling down towards the ground.

"What's up, Cowbells?" she laughed.

Bella grinned widely as she looked at the girl. "Hermione." She breathed. She looked up at the three boys sitting in the tree. "Dean, Seamus, Neville." The boys all waved as they, too, grinned. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Bella asked in wonder.

"We came to meet our new family members." Hermione said, looking over Bella's shoulder at the Cullens, who were looking very confused. Bella laughed at their expressions.

"And we came to see your transformation." Seamus said excitedly.

"Only you would become a vampire, Cowbells. Only you." Hermione laughed as she swung gently back and forth.

Bella couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

**Whatcha think? Good start? I hope so! Now just a couple of notices.**

**I have set up a poll for you to vote on who should be paired up with Hermione. I am going to pair her up with a wolf so their all there. Make sure you vote because depending on who wins I will have to choose how old Hermione and her brothers are. **

**One thing I love is adding my own characters and my readers to the story. With that said if you would like the chance to be a character in this story please review or PM me this information; name, age, gender, physical traits, personality, fave HP character, fave Twi character, hobbies, fave color, fave animal, and any other extra info that you'd like me to know. **

**If you have read my Misfits stories then you must know that I am not, under any circumstances, giving up on that story. I am very dedicated to that story and I plan to work on it as soon as exams are over. **

**I think that's all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get the next one up as soon as I revise it! **

**Toodles!**

**-Olivia Rose **


	2. Explanations

**Hey guys! I got off early today so I decided to rewrite one of the chapters for you! Hope you enjoy! **

**Explanations **

"Get down here so I can hug you!" Bella yelled. Hermione grinned as she let go. The Cullens all gasped as Hermione started falling head first towards the ground. Suddenly she started spinning and landed perfectly on her feet in a crouched position. Bella looked behind her to see Esme with her hand over her heart, Carlisle's eyebrow raised, Alice and Jasper's eyes wide, Rose's eyes narrowed, and Emmett wearing a huge grin. Edward was at her side in an instant, looking at the new comers with caution and interest.

Bella grinned as she ran at vampire speed towards Hermione the next second she was hugging the younger girl tightly, spinning her around.

"Cowbells! Still human, here!" Hermione squealed and Bella gasped, letting Hermione go instantly. Hermione fell to the ground on her butt and glared up at a sheepish Bella as her brothers laughed.

"Sorry, 'Mione." Bella said and Hermione quickly spun on the ground, leg out, and knocked Bella's legs from under her. Bella fell to the ground, the area vibrating from the strength. Bella glared at her friend as the Cullens looked on with shocked expressions.

"Don't think because you're a vampire that I can't kick your ass." Hermione threatened playfully. Both girls stared at each other before laughing. The three boys jumped down from the tree beside them.

"Weirdos." Seamus said, shaking his head. Seamus was a short Irish boy, about 5'5, with short sandy hair, brown eyes, and a strong build. All the boys were strong. Dean was much taller; 6'1 African American with a small afro and dark brown eyes. Neville was quite tall also, being 5'7 with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Shut up." The girls said simultaneously, standing.

Bella turned towards the Cullens with a huge smile on her face. "Guys, these are my best friends. The girl is Hermione Granger and her brothers Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom." Bella beamed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle said kindly.

"You too." Hermione said, smiling.

"And guys, these are the Cullens. The parents, Carlisle and Esme, and their adopted children Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and my husband, Edward."

"So you're Edward." Seamus said and walked over to him.

"Oh Merlin." Neville groaned, face palming.

Seamus looked Edward up and down, sizing up. Edward stayed perfectly still as he looked at Seamus cautiously. Seamus circled the stiff vampire. When he was in front of him again he narrowed his eyes.

"What's two plus two?" Seamus asked seriously. The Cullens gave him weird looks and Edward looked at him incredulously.

"Four." Edward said.

Seamus grinned. "He's good in my books. Welcome to the family!" he exclaimed, placing a hand on the bewildered boy's shoulder as Seamus' brothers and sister laughed at his antics.

"Ignore him, Edward." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Hold up!" Rosalie snapped, gaining everyone's attention. "What I would like to know is how the hell you know who we are."

"Rosalie." Esme warned.

"What? We deserve to know." Rosalie said, narrowing her eyes at the four siblings.

"Actually, that's a good question." Bella said, turning to Hermione, who smiled.

"Well when we got your invite to the wedding we were at school finishing our fifth year. You see we go to a boarding school in Scotland." She added to the Cullens, seeing as Bella knew that. "Anyways, there was no way that the headmaster at the time would let us go. I really wanted to see who this Edward man was, so I used a special gift that my friend's godfather gave me on Christmas." She smiled mischievously. She reached over and everyone noticed that she had a small beaded bag hanging from her wrist. She smirked at everyone before reaching into the bag . . . and in, and in, and in. Everyone gaped as she stuck her whole arm in. she seemed to finally find what she was looking for and pulled out a silver hand mirror with green designs decorating it.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Emmett stuttered. "How?"

"Magic." Hermione said as if it was obvious.

"She's a witch and the boys are wizards." Bella said simply.

"Witches aren't real." Rosalie said.

"And vampires are?" Dean challenged, speaking for the first time. Rosalie glared at him and he gave her a calming look back.

Alice suddenly squealed. "That's so cool! Do you think you could do that to my bags? It'd make shopping so much simpler!" she exclaimed, expecting the bag in Hermione's hand.

"No prob." Hermione smiled at the pixie like girl who squealed again in excitement. "Anyways, this mirror will show you anyone and anything anywhere at any time." She said.

"Whoa, that was a lot of anys." Seamus said in mock astonishment.

"I know, right!" Hermione exclaimed in fake excitement. "Back to my story. I asked to see Edward Cullen and Bella Swan the day of your wedding so I could see the ceremony. As soon as I saw Edward, being the brilliant witch that I am," she flipped her hair, causing many to laugh, "I automatically knew he was a vampire. Practically white skin, amazing beauty, yellow eyes. That was the one thing that stopped me from killing you, Cowbells, was the fact that he was an animal blood drinker, not human. Afterwards I checked on you from time to time and saw everything. You getting pregnant, thankfully NOT the process, the whole experience, you almost dying, Edward changing you, Renesmee being born, and you waking up. That's when I decided it was time for a visit and we flew here on our brooms." Hermione finished, the Cullens and Bella staring at her.

Dean snorted. "More like we flew while you rode with me." He said and Hermione stuck out her tongue at him.

"Are you talking about Harry's godfather, Sirius? The one you mentioned in the letters." Bella asked.

"Yeah." She said, smiling.

"How is he?" Bella asked.

"He's great! Now that he's out of Azkaban. He almost died at the end of last year." Hermione said sadly.

"What happened?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes. Hermione was one that was always getting into trouble. All four of them actually. Whether it was from mischief or having people after their ass.

"Well Harry believed that Sirius was being held hostage in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. So, Harry, Neville, Luna, Ron, his sister Ginny, and I all went to save him. Turned out it was a trap and there was this big battle at the Ministry between us and Death Eaters. Death Eaters are followers of the wizarding worlds Dark Lord." Hermione explained at the Cullens confused expressions. "Bellatrix Lestrange, the head Death Eater, shot a spell at Sirius while he was battling Lucius Malfoy. Luckily both Luna and I saw the spell going at him and we both shot a spell to block it. With our combine d forces we were able to stop it before it hit him and instead it went towards Lucius . . . killing him." Hermione ended quietly, bowing her head. Bella looked at the girl sorrowfully, knowing she hated it when it came down to killing people. She's had to do it and witness it too many times in her life and she was only sixteen.

"Since that day Sirius has practically made himself her guardian, treating her, all of us, as a father would his children." Neville finished as Bella comforted Hermione.

"Yeah." Hermione said, perking up. It took a lot to bring Hermione Granger down. "He's awesome." She said. "We practically had to threaten him to let us come alone. Harry needs him there."

"Well, we're happy to have you." Esme said kindly, smiling at the four kids.

"Wait." Emmett said. "Back the truck up. I would like to see some proof of this magic you speak of." He said, grinning.

"No prob, dude." Seamus said, grinning at his siblings. Seamus suddenly jumped into the air and morphed into a red fox, landing on his paws. The Cullens gasped and Seamus turned back into his original form, smirking at them. "Proof enough?"

All Emmett could do was nod with his mouth open wide.

"Emmett speechless? Seamus, I need your number on speed dial." Jasper said and his family laughed while Emmett glared.

"Wait, Hermione, I thought you said that was illegal for people under seventeen." Bella said suspiciously.

"Cowbells, when have I ever listened to the rules?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. Bella snorted. That was true. The only time Hermione ever listened to people was if they had her respect or when she had to act like Miss Perfect at school.

Bella turned to Edward to see him looking at her weirdly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"A lot, actually. Firstly, they don't smell appetizing. Secondly, I can't read their minds." He explained.

"That's you!?" Hermione exclaimed. "I was wondering who was intruding my walls. I have a block up called Occlumency. It blocks anyone trying to get into my mind." She sent a cheeky smile his way and he narrowed his eyes. "As for my scent, magical people have different scents seeing as they're not just normal humans. They have a magical scent mixed with one that's purely them."

Bella sniffed the air. "I can definitely smell the magic. And I can smell Hermione's vanilla scent." Bella said fondly. "That'll make your stay here much simpler." She said.

Hermione opened her moth to speak when there was a rustling sound.

"Hey guys, what's taking you so long?" Jacob Black walked through the trees to where they were standing. In his hands was baby Renesmee with a bright smile on her face. He stopped when he saw the four new comers and absentmindedly held Renesmee closer.

"Hello." Hermione said with a smile. "I'm Hermione. These are my brothers Dean, Seamus, and Neville. We're friends of Bella." She said as she walked towards him, holding a hand out.

Jacob looked at the hand cautiously before taking it in his bigger one. "Nice to meet you. I am Jacob Black." He said and she grinned.

"So you're the famous Jacob Black! Well, it's great to finally meet you. Bella's told me great things about you and your family and your friends." She exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. Jacob couldn't help but like this girl who seemed harmless.

Hermione turned to the baby in his arms and her smile widened as she gasped lightly. "And you, my darling, must be Renesmee." She said and the baby's smile widened. "I'm your Aunt Mione."

Renesmee giggled as she looked at the girl, excited to meet a new person.

**Whatcha think? Yes, Sirius IS alive! Yay! Review my Misfits!**

**The poll is still up! It will stay up for another chapter because the wolves don't come in until the fourth chapter, so VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**

**I am still excepting people who would like to be characters so if you want the chance just tell me your name, age, physical traits, personality, hobby, fave color, fave animal, and fave characters in both books! So far I've had ten people submit their information. I have decided that I am going to try to add everyone who submits to me. Wish me luck!**

**With Love,**

**-Olivia Rose **


	3. Mirror Call

**Hey guys! Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Mirror Call**

"Sirius, calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down? Not only do you body bind me and tie me up in the closet, but you also disappear HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD." Sirius yelled through the mirror. Hermione was sitting in the room Esme show her to and, after unpacking, got a mirror call from Sirius. Knowing she'd have to face the music she answered to his angry face.

"So it sounds bad," she ignored the look he gave her, "but I knew you wouldn't let us come with the threat of Voldemort."

"Hell right I wouldn't!" he said angrily.

"That's why we had to come the way we did. We haven't seen Cowbells since we visited when we were twelve. Twelve! We miss her, Sirius, and we really wanted to meet her family. Also at a time like this a nice, calming visit is just what we need." She gave him her best puppy dog look and she could see him start to crack. Everyone always did.

"I'm still not happy." He said gruffly.

"I know, and I'm sorry for the way I did it. I shouldn't have body binded you . . . and tied you up . . . and left halfway across the country." She apologized. He looked at her for a long while before slowly smiling.

"Alright, alright, you know I can never stay mad at you." He said and she smiled brightly.

"I know, no one ever can." She said sweetly and he barked a laugh.

"Where are your brothers?" he asked.

"Well, one is with you." Hermione said and he smiled. "And the other three are outside showing the male vamps some magic tricks."

"Only them." He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He, of course, knew that the members of this family were vampires and suspected that we would tell them that we were magical. He opened his mouth to say something when the sound of a door opening came through the mirror.

"Hey, Padfoot. Who are you talking to?" a male voice drifted through the mirror and Hermione smiled.

"Hermione." He said simply. Not a second later the mirror was snatched from his grasp and a new face popped into the image.

"Hermione!" the boy exclaimed.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled at the excited boy with untamable black hair and bright green eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, how dare you leave me to deal with the anger of my godfather and the chaos of the members of this house!" he yelled in fake anger.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to the plan!"

"You what?!" Sirius voice yelled in the background and Harry's eyes widened.

"Pfft, I did no such thing!" he laughed nervously, looking behind him as he ran from the room. Hermione's laugh echoed through the room as Harry ran through the halls. When he was safely in his room, door locked, he glared at her. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." She said cheekily. "How are things over there?"

"Chaotic. Mrs. Weasley is all over everyone being a worry hen, Mr. Weasley doesn't know what to do, Remus, Kingsley, Bill, and Charlie are trying to calm the women down, the twins are causing trouble, Ginny won't stop advancing on me, and Sirius was freaking out. The only sane people are Remus, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, the twins, and I." he said all of this really fast, clearly distressed.

Hermione winced. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to cause trouble." She said sheepishly and his face softened.

"I know that, Hermione. The trip was needed. Don't worry, we'll handle it." He smiled and Hermione returned it.

"Thanks, Harry, and don't think I didn't notice you left a few people out." She said, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed as he looked at her. "Ron's not happy." He said bluntly.

"And I should care why?" she asked.

"Hermione—" Harry started, but she interrupted him.

"No, Harry. I told you, I am done. Tell me, when has he ever been a friend to me? All he's ever done is put me down and act as if he own me. I'm done, Harry. Done." She said fiercely.

"I know, Hermione. All I was going to say was that he has a very bad temper and very little tact. I just want to warn you because there's no doubt in my mind that he'll try something drastic." He said, looking worried.

"Does he know where I am?" she asked, worried.

"Know, the only people that know are the people you told. But he won't stop until he finds out."

"And if he does, I'll be ready." Hermione said confidently and Harry couldn't help but smile. "Who else?"

"Dumbledore." He said cautiously and Hermione groaned.

"Ugh! That old fool? What does he want?" Hermione asked, annoyed. In simple, she hated Dumbledore. She was one of the only people who saw through his grandfatherly act. To her and her brothers, he was a manipulative old fool who needed to stay out of other people's business.

Harry chuckled at his sister's dramatics. "He's frustrated that he doesn't have tabs on your every move. For the first time in history, Dumbledore doesn't know something." He laughed. Harry had always been Dumbledore's main follower, but after finding out from Kingsley that there was a way to get out of the Triwizard Tournament and Dumbledore knew. Why he made Harry compete was a loss to them, but they planned to find out.

"It'll be good for him." I scoffed and he snorted. "Is that it?"

He suddenly grinned. "Nope!" he dropped the mirror and disappeared from sight. A minute later he was back, but he wasn't alone.

Hermione gasped as tears sprung to her eyes. "Jesse!" she exclaimed and the little boy on the other end grinned, showing one missing tooth. Jesse was eight years old with short blond hair, dark blue eyes, and the cutest dimples when he smiles. He was a happy child that was very energetic and saw Hermione as his mother.

Hermione was nine years old when she found Jesse, only a baby, abandoned in an alley in a dumpster. His cries had echoed through the alley, but were drowned by the noises of the street outside it. Hermione had been going home from her friend's house when she heard his cries and rushed to see what was going on. When she found the baby in the dumpster rage and confusion filled her body. Who would do such a thing to a poor child? A baby? With that thought in mind she pulled him out of the dumpster and brought him home to her parents. They immediately agreed to take him in after hearing her story.

Through the years Hermione has been very protective of Jesse and took care of him like a mother would her child. When he first started talking his first word was 'Mama' directed at Hermione. She had been shocked, scared, but after a while, grew use to it. So for the last seven years he's been her son and she's been his mother. For a sixteen year old, she was doing one heck of a job.

"Hi mama!" he squealed, a big smile gracing his face. He touched his hand to the glass and giggled when she pretended to bite at it.

"How's my big boy?" she asked gently.

"Good! Uncle Moony finished reading my Alice and Wonderland!" he said excitedly, bouncing on Harry's lap. Sirius and Remus had insisted on Jesse calling them by their animal form, but Jesse had decided on the 'uncle' part all on his own, something he was very proud of.

"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed happily at the look on Jesse's face.

"Mama, I miss you." He said, leaning close to the glass. Hermione fought hard to keep her tears in at hearing those words. One thing she loathed was not being with her baby. It was hard enough going to a boarding school, but now she was halfway across the world.

"I miss you too, babe." She said quietly, trying to control her emotions. "You'll see me soon, Jesse. Maybe you can even come visit."

"Yay!" he squealed, flapping his arms in excitement. Hermione smiled at her happy child.

"Hermione!" she heard Bella's voice shout from downstairs. "We have some visitors I want to introduce you to!"

Hermione sighed, looking at Harry and Jesse. "I got to go guys. Stay out of trouble." I smiled.

Harry smirked. "No promises." He said.

Jesse giggled. "Yeah, no promises!" he laughed and Hermione smiled. After saying goodbye, Hermione hung up and wiped her eyes. There were voices coming from outside and Hermione stood. Walking out to the balcony she leaned over the railing to see the Cullens and talking with a group of very buff, handsome boys that reminded her of Jacob. In the group was one girl that stayed towards the back.

"Hi!" She shouted in the usual Hermione way. Every eye snapped up to her and she smiled sweetly. Leaning forward she rested her elbow on the railing and placed her chin on her hand. "I'm Hermione." She said in a purely innocent and sweet way that had her brothers snorting quietly to herself. This was how she had almost everyone she knew wrapped around her devious finger.

Hermione made eye contact with every one of them, showing them her confidence. When she made eye contact with the last boy, unaware to anyone watching her, her breath caught in her throat.

**Who is the winner? Even I don't know! There is a close call between two, I won't tell who, but it is a close one. So what do you think? Review!**

**13 people have submitted to me. 20 people is the limit, yes 20. So feel free to review. Also a guest named Jane reviewed, if you're reading this you forgot to tell me what you look like, so if you could please review that to me.**

**Please continue to vote on who Hermione should be paired up with! **

**Love,**

**-Olivia Rose **


	4. The Pack

**Hey guys! Ready to find out who imprinted on Hermione? Then read on!**

**The Pack**

"Hey Emily!" the boys shouted as they entered the house she shared with Sam. Sam walked over to his fiancée and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Good. I hope you guys are hungry." She said, already knowing the answer. She put a full plate of huge muffins on the table and they immediately dug in. Leah rolled her eyes at them as she bit into her muffin. She may be a wolf, but she still had manners.

After the wolves found out about Jacob imprinting on Renesmee there had been a truce made between the Cullens and the pack. Sam had gone and apologized on the behalf of the pack to both the Cullens and Jacob. Jacob, Seth, and Leah had rejoined the pack with Sam and Jacob as co-alphas.

"How was parole?" Emily asked.

"There was a new scent on our land today." Paul said, already on his third muffin.

"Four." Sam clarified.

"Have you figured out what it is?" Emily asked, slightly nervous.

"They're not vampires, but they don't smell completely human."

"They smell magical." Seth exclaimed with a big grin. The other boys rolled their eyes as Paul slapped the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Magical? Really?" was all he said. Seth glared at him as he munched on his muffin. The other boys laughed at his pout.

"Shut up." He said.

"Anyways, we traveled the scent and it led to the boarder. They must have went past it." Sam finished.

"Maybe the Cullens know." Jared said.

"Call Jake." Quil said simply, not taking his eyes off his food.

"You think he'll know?" Embry asked.

"It's worth a shot." Quil replied.

Sam nodded and pulled his phone out. Dialing his number he waited for Jacob to answer.

"_Hello?" _Jacob said as he answered the phone.

"Jake, it's Sam."

"_Hey, dude, what's up?"_

"The boys and I ran into some new scents in the woods. They crossed the boarder before we had time to see who or what it was. They weren't vampires, but they weren't human. We were wondering if you had any idea what it could be."

There was a pause on the other line before Jacob answered. _"Can you describe the scent?" _

"Magical!" Seth yelled and jumped out of his seat as Paul took another swing. He quickly snatched the phone out Sam's hand and danced away from his grabbing hands to try and get it back. "Jake, these scents had a magical smell to them, I'm telling you! Like they had normal scents, like one was vanilla and another was like burnt wood, but mixed with them was this tingly feeling." By now the boys were all trying to get the phone from him. Seth was skirting around them, sliding between their legs, and jumping over the table. Leah rolled her eyes in amusement as she watched her brother while Sam and Emily stood at the door laughing.

Suddenly Seth's feet were knocked from under him and he fell to the ground. "Oomph!" the phone was grabbed from his grasp and two sets of bodies sat on his torso and legs.

"I got it!" Colin yelled, holding the phone in the air proudly. Sam, laughing, went to take the phone from his hand.

"Thank you boys." He said and Colin and Brady high fived.

"Not cool, guys!" Seth yelled, struggling under the weight.

"_What's going on over there?" _ Jacob laughed through the phone.

"Seth being Seth." Was all Sam said, earning a glare from said wolf. "So do you have any idea?"

Jacob started to laugh. _"Yeah I think so. Why don't you come on over to the Cullens. We'll explain it when you get here." _He said.

Sam, confused, said, "Okay, we'll be there right away."

"_Okay, see you then."_

"Bye." Sam hung up and looked at his pack. "We're going to the Cullens."

Meanwhile, at the Cullen household Jacob laughed as he placed his phone in his pocket. He walked into the front yard where Dean and Seamus were talking to Emmett about the magical world.

"Hey guys," Jacob said and they turned to face him, "did you go through La Push to get here?" he asked.

"Yeah! We flew to the woods so that no one saw us in the sky and walked the rest of the way." Seamus said.

"Or in Hermione's case, jumped through the trees all the way here. I swear my sister has spider monkey blood in her." Dean said fondly, shaking his head.

"Why?" Seamus asked.

"Well you know how Bella and I told you about me and my pack?" they nodded. "Well, they smelt your scent on their land and were just wondering what it was. You know, to make sure it was nothing dangerous and harm their people. So, they're coming over in a few to meet you." Jacob finished and the boys nodded.

"Makes sense." Dean said.

"Oh, I can't wait to see their reactions to us being wizards!" Seamus exclaimed and Jacob started to laugh.

"What." All three boys said.

"Seth said that your scent was magical and no one believed him." Everyone started to laugh with him.

"Oh, this'll be funny." Emmett laughed. The door opened behind them and out walked everyone else.

"So the mutts are coming?" Rosalie said, crossing her arms.

Jacob glared. "Yes, so try not to kill them with that smell you call perfume. Where'd you buy it, in a dumpster?" Rosalie glared at him fiercely and he grinned.

"Where's Hermione?" Neville asked. He had been in the library with Jasper talking about the first war with Voldemort, and in return Jasper talked about the American war.

"In her room getting settled in." Esme replied.

Seamus laughed. "That means she's redoing it to her style." His brothers joined in. At that moment the pack came through the woods and stood before the group.

"Jake. Cullens." Sam greeted.

"Hey Sam." Jacob said.

"Hey guys!" Seth greeted in a typical Seth fashion. "Who are they?" he asked looking at the three brothers.

"These—" Bella started only to be interrupted.

"I'm Seamus!" Seamus said walking to stand front and center. "It's nice to meet you guys. I know, I know, it's nice to meet me to. Of course it is, I mean, you can just feel my awesomeness." He said, smugly dusting off his shoulder. This earned quite a few chuckles from both groups.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked forward. "Move you freak." He said, pushing Seamus away by the face. Seamus pouted, rubbing his cheek. "Sorry about him, he was dropped on his head as a child. I'm Dean and back there is my other brother Neville." Neville waved from his place beside Jasper. "And my sister is in her room getting settled." He said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Sam said politely. "I am Sam, and this is my pack Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Colin, and Brady." The all greeted the new comers.

"So you're shape-shifters, right?" Seamus said bluntly and their eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry, we also know that the Cullens are vampires because we're wizards." Seamus finished, unaffected by the stares.

"Nice, Seamus. Real nice." Dean sighed, rubbing his temple.

"What? We were going to tell them anyways."

"Wizards?" Paul cut in. "They aren't real."

"Yet shape-shifters and vampires are?" Neville challenged gently, not wanting to upset anyone.

"Prove it." Jared said smugly.

Seamus sighed happily. "Oh, how I love those words." He said before turning into a fox like he did for the Cullens. The pack was in shock as he changed back.

"That—" Colin started.

"Was—" Brady continued.

"Awesome!" they ended together.

"Thank you, thank you." Seamus bowed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Seth said, gaining everyone's attention. "Since your wizards that means you can do magic?" the boys nodded. "And that makes you magical which means your scent would be . . ."

"Magical." Neville supplied.

"Yes!" Seth yelled. He slapped his chest and held his arms out wide, giving his pack a look that said _What now! I was right! _"I told you the scent was magical! I was right and you were wrong! I was right and you were wrong!" he sang, doing a little dance. When he stopped most were laughing, amused, while his pack just shook their heads.

"Shut up, Seth." Paul said and Seth stuck his tongue out.

"Hi!" a voice shouted and every eye snapped up to see Hermione standing on the balcony smiling sweetly. She leaned forward and rested her elbow on the railing and placed her chin on her hand. "I'm Hermione." She said innocently.

Her brothers snorted, but she paid them no mind. She looked at every single wolf straight in the eyes, not a bit intimidated.

Seth stopped breathing when she looked at him. His world suddenly shifted as they stared at each other. Seth focused on no one but this girl above him. He wanted to protect her, love her, and have her forever. The only thing that mattered in that one moment as he stared into her caramel pools . . . was her.

_Shit _

**There you have it folks! Seth won! Now I have to let you know, it was down between him and Paul and Seth won by ONE POINT! I was waiting anxiously all day to write this chapter and see the last minute votes. You want to know something else? Paul would've won, but just as I was about to close it two votes came in for Seth. I was in complete shock! I love them both so much so I was excited to see who would win. **

**When I originally wrote this, she was paired with Sam because she was in her twenties. Heehee I love Sam too. For all you Paul lovers, I'm very sorry, but now I have a great pairing for him. Whichever didn't win I was going to put with another girl, but you'll have to wait and see. **

**Thanks for voting and I hope you enjoyed! 51 people voted!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Olivia Rose**


	5. Crazy Imprint

**Heyy! Just a little note, when Sam was introducing the pack I forgot to introduce Leah. Oopsie! So, just thought I'd let you know that she IS there. With that said, enjoy! Sorry it's not that long!**

**Crazy Imprint**

After what felt like forever, Hermione snapped out of her trance. She flashed a charming smile at the group who didn't seem to notice the little exchange.

"It's very nice to meet you guys!" Hermione said. She threw her legs over the railing and stood on the outside ledge.

"Hermione." Dean groaned, smacking his forehead. He knew exactly what she planned to do.

Hermione smiled as she leaned forward, her arms straight behind her with her hands holding onto the railing. There were gasps from below her.

Seth's body filled with fear as she leaned forward. "Are you sure you should do that? You could get hurt." He said worriedly, itching to run over and get her down. His body warmed when she shot him a reassuring smile.

"Trust me, this isn't the first time I've done this." She said. Suddenly she let go. Alice screamed and many made surprised noises as she did a flip in the air and landed perfectly on her feet on the ground, smirking at everyone as she stood straight.

"Hermione, it's not nice to give people heart attacks." Dean said in a motherly tone, wagging his finger at her.

Seth was breathing deeply, trying to control himself. She had acted to fast for him to realize that she had let go. Once he realized what had happened he felt ashamed. What if she hadn't stuck that landing? He didn't want to think of the pain she'd be in.

Bella went over and slung her arm over Hermione's shoulders. "Typical Hermione. She'll never change." Bella said and Hermione smiled proudly.

"You're saying this is a regular occurrence?" Paul asked, his eyes wide.

Neville snorted. "Oh, you've just seen the beginning. She's done worse."

"Like hang upside down by the very top of a tree." Dean added.

"Or do a flip off the roof of a three story house." Seamus added.

"Or sit on top of a thirty foot flag pole." Bella finished. Everyone else was shocked.

"How do you sit on top of a flag pole? I mean, it's a pole! That's got to be uncomfortable." Jared said, rubbing his behind at the thought.

"Forget that! How do you even get to the top of a flag pole?" Quil asked, flabbergasted.

Hermione just smiled. "Oh, it's very possible." Was all she said.

By the end of the conversation, Seth silently hyperventilating. Hearing a list of all the things she's done scared him. How does she do this and not get hurt? He looked closer at her body and noticed that she had quite a few scars. He silently growled to himself. His imprint doesn't deserve scars!

"Seth, you alright?" Jacob asked, and Seth snapped out of his thoughts to see everyone staring at him.

He flashed them his boyish smile and said, "Of course, just thinking." He said. From the corner of his eye he saw Leah narrow her eyes.

Jacob laughed. "Well, stop before you hurt yourself." Everyone laughed as Seth stuck his tongue out. His stomach fluttered as he watched her smile and hear her laugh. Her laugh reminded him of bells. He suddenly jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his sister staring down at him.

"Did you?" Leah asked. Seth whimpered and she knew that he imprinted on the new chick. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hermione, these are my friends Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, Colin, Seth, and Leah." Hermione waved ecstatically at all of them and Seth couldn't help but smile at her antics. No one could.

"Sorry to break up this little meeting, but Emily will have dinner ready by now." Leah said, giving Sam a pointed look that said that wasn't the matter.

Sam nodded, seeing this, and said, "She's right. It was great meeting you guys. We should do this again sometime." He said politely. Seth wimpered slightly, not wanting to leave his imprint. Leah gritted her teeth. She may seem like a bitch, but when it came to her brother she hated seeing him sad.

"You guys should check out La Push beach." Leah said as nicely as she could. All heads snapped to her in surprise, but she ignored them. "It's really great. Me and my brother could show you around there if you'd like." She suggested and everyone who knew her had wide eyes. Was Leah being nice?

Hermione, however, beamed. "Oh, that'd be wicked! I love the beach!" Hermione squealed and Seth had to stop himself from drooling at her excitement. He definitely needed to thank his sister later.

Leah had to fight hard to stop the small smile threatening to come to her face. Damn, this girl's happiness was contagious!

"Great. We'll give Jacob a call to let you know when. Bye!"

Leah nudged Seth and he snapped out of his trance. "B-Bye." He stuttered out and Hermione shot him a breathtaking smile that knocked the breath right out of him.

Leah rolled her eyes and dragged her little brother into the woods where they transformed. Not a moment later the rest of the pack were in the woods and together they ran to Sam and Emily's place.

When they reached the house they transformed back and changed before going inside. Walking inside they saw both Sue and Emily Emily smiled as she set the last platter on the table. "Hey guys! How was it?"

"Leah was nice!" Jared yelled, pointing a finger at the girl as if he was tattling on her.

"Get over it! The whole way here that's all I heard in their thoughts. Yes, I was nice, but only for Seth." She said, agitated. Seth shot her a glare at that last part and she smirked.

"Why for Seth?" Sue asked.

Leah grinned, freaking everyone out. "Why don't you tell them, Seth." She said slyly and his glare intensified.

He turned to the rest of the group who looked at him, confused. "W-Well, you see, it's quite funny actually, nothing big, actually it's sort of big, but I sort of, you know, um . . ." he blabbed nervously, and Sam and Emily were smiling, seeing where this was going.

"You imprinted, didn't you?" Emily squealed. At this Seth's face burned bright red and everyone looked shocked.

"You imprinted on Hermione?!" Colin exclaimed. Suddenly everyone was talking at once, congratulating the blushing boy and saying how lucky he was.

"Good luck, buddy. She seems like a wild one." Paul laughed and the others nodded.

"Oh my baby!" Sue cried as she rushed over to her son, hugging him tightly. "He's imprinted! You're all grown up now." She gushed, kissing his face.

"Mom!" he groaned and the other boys laughed. She smiled down at him.

"Is she pretty?" she asked.

Seth just stared at her for a moment before smiling dreamily. "Beautiful." Sue smiled and hugged him again. Behind her shoulder he saw the other boys pretending to gag, but they stopped once seeing Sam's glare.

Sue finally let go of her son and turned to face the rest of the group. "So what happened?"

Throughout dinner they explained the meeting and Sue smiled as she heard of Hermione and her antics. "You're going to have quite the girl on your hands, Seth." She said.

He smiled and shrugged before turning to Leah. "Thanks, by the way. For inviting them to the beach."

"Yeah, I still can't get over that." Brady said.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Well, I may not like you guys, but I like my brother." She said and the others pouted as Seth smiled smugly.

"Leah." Sue warned and she raised an eyebrow, innocently shrugging her shoulders.

**There you go folks! How you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	6. Finally Talking

**Hey y'all! Here's chapter six! Note: I'm changing Jesse's age to six since I think I'll do a better job writing him that way. So Hermione found him when she was ten.**

**Finally Talking **

Early morning rays shone through the windows, shining on the peaceful sleeping figure. She groaned as the sun hit her closed eyes and yawned as she stretched. She opened her eyes and glared at the bright light.

"Thanks sun. I thought we were friends." Hermione mumbled as she sat up. For a moment she forgot where she was, but looking around the room she remembered the events of yesterday and smiled.

Standing, she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After using the bathroom, doing her hair, and getting dressed she exited the room to go to breakfast. As she was walking down the hallway she stopped as a beautiful sound reached her ears. She walked past the stair and followed the sound all the way to the door at the end of the hall.

There, in the last room, sat Edward at a grand piano playing a lovely melody. She watched in amazement as his fingers glided across the keys. She watched, the notes flowing through her head. As he ended the song he turned around and smiled at her. She wasn't surprised that he knew she was here.

"Your scent is very strong." He said.

Hermione laughed. "Your music is very beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." He smiled and motioned for her to come in. She went over and sat next to him on the bench.

"You remind me of my father. He loved to play the piano and he was excellent at it." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Was?" Edward asked.

"He died in the war when I was five. He was a soldier in the army." She said, looking far off.

"I'm sorry." Edward said.

"It's not your fault. There's no need to be sorry." She smiled at him.

"So, do you play?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but nowhere as good as you."

"Show me."

Hermione hesitated for a moment before setting her fingers in position. She started to play the notes to the song 'Songbird', which was one of her favorites.

Edward watched her closely as she flowed through the melody. He watched how focused she became on the song. He watched her fingers skim across the keys. He watched.

As she finished the song she heard the sound of clapping coming from the doorway. Turning she saw Bella standing there with a smile. "You still play." She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Once in a blue moon." Hermione smiled.

Bella laughed and went to stand next to her husband. "Looks like you've got some competition, Edward." She smiled.

"Looks so." He smiled at the young girl who blushed lightly.

"Esme has breakfast ready for you. She heard you get up." Bella said.

"Okay. See you guys later." Hermione said as she left the room.

"She sure is something." Edward said after she left.

"That's Hermione for you." Bella smiled.

Hermione entered the kitchen to see Neville, Jacob, and Esme.

"Good morning dear." Esme said.

"Mornin'." Hermione said sleepily and smiled her thanks as a plate of pancakes and eggs was set in front of her.

"I'm surprised you're up this early." Neville said, looking at his sister in surprise.

"The sun decided that it was time for me to wake up." She grumbled and Neville snickered as Jacob grinned. "Shut up, prat." She said and he just smiled.

"Finally, something that can wake you up without being destroyed." Neville smirked and Hermione scowled.

"Wait, what?" Jacob asked, highly amused.

"Whenever someone or something tries to wake Hermione up when she's sleeping she beats the crap out of it. She's not a morning person." He laughed and Hermione grumbled as she ate her food. "I remember when I first joined the family, her mom asked someone to go wake her up so I volunteered. Halfway to her room I was suddenly knocked to the ground by Dean and Seamus who just seemed to notice what I had volunteered to do. Dean had this panicked look in his eyes as he said, 'If you value your life you will not enter that room'. Then Seamus volunteered to go in and wake her and a minute later there was a yell and he came out with a red hand print on his face." By the end Hermione was glaring at the two boys who were uncontrollably laughing.

"Oh, shut up you two." She snapped and they both grinned broadly.

"Are you teasing my sister?" Dean asked as he, Seamus, and Emmett entered the kitchen.

"I was just telling Jacob about the first time I tried to wake up Hermione." Neville said and both Dean and Seamus' eyes widened.

"My life flashed before my eyes that day." Seamus said faintly causing a wave of laughter to flow through the room, even Hermione laughed.

"That'll teach you not to wake me up." She said as she stood to put her plate in the sink.

"Oh, I got that dear." Esme said kindly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled. She turned to the boys and said, "I'm going to go and stroll the woods." She said.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Why not?" she challenged.

"Touché." He smirked and she returned it.

"Goodbye boys." She said. As she headed for the door she smacked Neville in the back of the head. She smiled at his yelp as she left the kitchen.

"Bloody witch." He said, rubbing his head.

"And proud." She yelled as she left the house.

Seth and the rest of the pack were all on the beach that morning. Sam and Jared had brought their imprints, Emily and Kim, too and Seth wished he had his. He sat back as he watched Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry throw the football around. His sister was sitting on one of the rocks a few feet away. The twins, Colin and Brady, were having fun in the water. Emily and Kim were resting on the blanket, tanning. Not that they needed it.

"Hey, Seth. You sure you don't want to join?" Sam asked as he came over for a drink of water.

"Nah, man, I'm good." Seth said.

"Thinking about Hermione?" Sam asked and smiled when Seth blushed lightly. "Don't worry, its normal." He said, smiling at his own imprint who smiled back. He gave Seth one more reassuring look before running back to the guys.

Seth sighed and jumped when he felt an arm go around his shoulders. He turned to see Emily sitting next to him with a smile.

"Hey bud, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good, I'm just confused. Trying to get all my thoughts and feelings together." He said, looking thoughtful.

"Imprinting is a hard thing to deal with at first, but after you really understand it, it gets simpler." She said giving him a squeeze.

"I just really want to see her." Seth said.

"Hi!" a voice said and they both turned to see Hermione walking towards them with a soccer ball in her hands.

Seth looked up to the sky and said, "Thank you, God." before standing up quickly, Emily right by his side.

"Hi." He said when she was standing in front of them.

"You're Seth, right?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes." He said, almost forgetting to speak at her smile. "And you're Hermione."

"The one and only." She grinned and gave her one back. She had to force herself to turn to the woman who was giving her a gentle look. She noticed that the woman had scars all along the side of her face and remembered the conversation she had with Jacob last night. He was telling her and her brothers about his pack, their girlfriends, and the elders.

"So you're Hermione. I'm Emily Young." She said.

"Oh! Jacob was telling me about you. You're like the alpha female." She said and Emily laughed.

"You could say that. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." They shook hands.

"So what brings you to the beach?" Seth asked, wanting to talk to his imprint.

"Just trying to get away from my brothers who are no doubt telling embarrassing stories about me as we speak." Hermione sighed and Seth laughed lightly.

"The perks of having brothers, huh?" he said and she nodded ruefully.

"Hey, do you know who this belongs to? I found it in the woods." She held out the soccer ball.

"Nope." Seth said. Neither noticed that Emily had left.

"Well, in that case, finders' keepers." She smiled playfully and he laughed. He was glad that this conversation was easier than his stuttering one yesterday. "So, why aren't you playing with your boys?" she asked.

"Footballs not really my thing." He said. She nodded. Then something occurred to him. "Wait, did you walk all the way here?" he asked.

She laughed. "Not really. I sort of . . . jumped here." She said, smirking. That smirk made her look devious. It was cute.

"Jumped?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, as in jumping from tree to tree." She said, that smirk still gracing her lips.

"Like a monkey?" Seth asked incredulously and she let out a breathtaking laugh.

"Yes like a monkey." She said, still laughing and he grinned. He loved making her laugh, it was a beautiful sight. She dropped the ball and started to kick it between her feet, keeping it in the air.

"So how old are you?" she asked randomly.

"Sixteen." He answered and she smiled.

"Me too." She said. His heart thumped in his chest. They were the same age. _That'll make things a lot easier_ he thought, thinking of Jacob and Renesmee.

"You're from England, right?" he asked, keeping the conversation flowing.

She gave him a confused look. "No, I'm from Canada." She said.

His eyes grew wide. "Oh, sorry. I just thought with the accent . . ." he trailed off as she slowly smiled.

"I'm just pulling your tail. Yes, I'm from England." She grinned as he playfully glared.

"That wasn't very nice." He said in a disapproving way.

"Who said I was nice?" she asked and they both laughed, feeling content.

"Hey, it's the loco girl!" someone shouted and they both looked to see the boys heading their way. They both smiled, though Seth's was a little forced. He loved his pack, but right now he wanted to talk to his imprint alone.

"Who you calling loco?" Hermione asked teasingly as the boys stopped in front of them. "Jacob told me all about you Mister Jared Cameron." She said.

"How do you know my last name? Are you stalking me?" Jared asked smugly and Seth shot him a glare.  
"What's there to stalk? Not much is what I see." She shot at him and the boys laughed at Jared's put out face.

"You're good, Loco." He said, nodding his head.

"I know." She said smugly, smirking.

Are you bothering her, Jared." A girl said as she and Emily walked over. She was average height with long brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She turned to Hermione and said, "Hi, I'm Kim." They shook hands.

"Jared's girlfriend?" Hermione asked and Kim nodded. "Are you feeling okay because I think you've gone insane." She said, putting a hand to Kim's forehead. Everyone laughed and Jared pouted.

"Surprisingly, I am sane." Kim giggled.

"Just checking." Hermione said.

"I like her." Everyone turned to see Leah behind Seth and Hermione with her arms crossed and a smirk gracing her lips. She walked forward until she was next to them. "About time there was another girl that could stick it to the boys." She said.

Hermione beamed. "When you have five brothers, a man who's practically your father, and guy friends with only a few girlfriends, you learn a few things." She smirked.

"Five brothers?" Quil asked.

Before Hermione could answer there was a scream from the water. Heads snapped to see a female figure thrashing in the water as a huge wave hit her from behind.

"That girl's drowning!" Embry cried.

"I got it." Seth said, starting forward.

"No!" Leah yelled.

"Yes! I'm the best swimmer out of all of you. I got it!" he said forcefully and rushed towards the water.

"Emily, call Carlisle. She's going to need help." Sam said and she nodded, running to get her phone.

As soon as Seth was deep enough in the water he dived in, swimming quickly. He came up for breath and looked around. A huge wave was coming his wave and he ducked under again just as it hit, forcing him backward. He came up for air and looked around again. A few feet away he saw a body floating on top of the water and he quickly swam over. It was a tall female with short brown hair that floated around her head. She was deathly pale. He picked her up and started swimming back to the shore.

"He got her." Hermione sighed in relief. They all rushed forward and Sam and Paul helped Seth out of the water, Sam taking the girl from his arms.

Leah rushed forward and hugged her brother tightly. When she let go she smacked him on the side of his head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Are you stupid? You could've gotten yourself killed!" she yelled.

"I wouldn't have died, but if I didn't go get her, she would have." He said fiercely.

"Enough guys! We need to get her help." Sam demanded and they both quieted.

"Carlisle's waiting." Emily said.

"I'll follow you guys through the trees." Hermione said. She got weird looks, but they nodded. Everyone ran towards the woods and the pack transformed, Sam and Jared taking their imprints on their backs, and Hermione jumped into a tree. And off they went towards the Cullen's house.

**There you go guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was working on my website. It's almost done! In the next chapter you'll see one of the new characters!**

**With Excitement, **

**-Olivia Rose**


	7. Meet Katheryn and Laura

**Hey guys! So sorry its been a week since my last update, but I've been really sick this week and could hardly get out of bed. It sucked. But I'm feeling better and have a new chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!**

**Meet Katheryn and Laura **

Carlisle turned as he heard the wolves near the house. Hermione came hurtling from the tress and he was impressed by how graceful she landed on the ground. The boys came from the trees, Sam carrying a young girl in his arms. Carlisle motioned them inside without a word and led Sam up to his personal little doctor's room, Hermione, Seth, and Emily trailing close behind.

"Put her on the bed." Carlisle gently demanded and Sam did as he was told.

"She's not breathing." He informed Carlisle hurriedly. Carlisle did a few checks on the girl quickly before turning to them.

"One of you will have to do CPR. I'd do it myself, but she injured her head and there's blood. I have good restraint, but just to be on the safe side." Carlisle said.

"I took a class at school." Seth said nervously, fidgeting.

"Well, hurry!" Sam said urgently and Seth rush forward. Crossing his hands over the girl's chest he started to push down ten times. Pinching her nosed he breathed into her mouth before repeating the process. He went through this three times before she suddenly started sputtering water out of her mouth, having a coughing fit.

"You did it!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing forward to rub the girl's back. She shot Seth a proud look and grinned, proud of himself.

"W-What happened." The girl asked, looking around in curiosity, fear, and anxiety.

"You were taken in by the waves at the beach. You were drowning when Seth came in and saved you. You weren't breathing, so he did CPR." Carlisle explained and her eyes snapped to the blushing boy.

"Are you Seth?" she asked. He nodded. "Thanks. I owe you my life." She said shyly.

"Nah, it's okay. I already have one, I don't need another one." He joked and they laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it. It was the right thing to do."

"A very noble and brave thing." Hermione said, smiling at him. He couldn't help but think that this was something Harry would do. Seth blushed again at the praise.

"It was nothing." He mumbled.

"Ma'am, would you mind telling us your name?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Oh! I'm Katheryn Bronze, but everyone calls me Kitty. I'm seventeen years old. My sister and I . . ." she trailed off and her eyes grew wide. "Oh no!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"My sister! She had left the beach to get us some food when the wave got me. She doesn't I'm here." She said urgently.

"I'll have one of the guys go look for her." Sam said and he and Emily quickly left before she could object.

"Oh, he didn't have to do that." She said nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Seth said, smiling at the shy woman.

"Katheryn, you got pretty scratched up at the back of your head. I'm just going to clean it and stitch it up." Carlisle said.

Katheryn paled. "Stitches?" she asked faintly.

"There's nothing to worry about. You hardly feel it." Hermione reassured. She lifted up her shirt, stopping right below her chest, and Seth and Katheryn gasped, even Carlisle looked shocked. There was a dark scar that ran from her left hip all the way to just below her right breast. It was stitched up and looked fairly recent. "If these stitches didn't hurt then your small cuts won't." she said, pulling down her shirt.

Katheryn took a deep breath. "Okay."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Carlisle worked on Katheryn's head, who winced here and there, but overall stayed still. Seth kept thinking about Hermione's scar, its image flashing in his mind over and over again. _How had she gotten those?_ He repeatedly thought angrily, wondering who dared to hurt him imprint. Hermione seemed totally unfazed, keeping her eyes on Katheryn.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from downstairs. "Where is she?!" someone screeched urgently.

"And that would be my sister." Katheryn sighed exasperatedly. Hermione had a feeling this often happened.

There was the sound of feet pounding on the stairs and the door was thrown open with a loud bang. There in the doorway was a frantic looking girl who looked exactly like Katheryn. The only differences were that this girl's hair went past her shoulders and her eyes were a lighter brown. Besides those two differences the two girls were identical.

"Katheryn!" she shouted, running towards her sister frantically. "Are you okay? How hurt are you? You're alive, right? You're not just a ghost? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you're not a ghost! Now I'm the one going crazy! Are you stupid? You should have listened to me! I told you it wasn't the right weather to go swimming, and what do you do? You go swimming! Do you know how panicked I was when I came back to the beach to see you gone? Very panicked, that's how much! If it wasn't for the Embry boy coming to get me I would have had an aneurism! I thought you had died! Oh my, I need to sit down before I faint." She said all of this very quickly and frantically, hardly stopping for breath. She was breathing heavily by the end of it and Hermione hurried to get a seat for the girl.

"I'm sorry." Katheryn said quietly, looking down.

The girl looked at her for a moment before sighing. "It's okay, Kitty. It's not your fault you love to swim so damn much. I blame dad." She said and the girls laughed.

"Guys this is my twin sister Laura." Katheryn said.

"Hey y'all!" she smiled brightly at the other three. She looked at Seth. "That Embry dude told me what you did. Thanks!" she said gratefully and Seth blushed again.

"It was nothing." He mumbled again.

"Nothing? You saved my sister's life. I wouldn't call that nothing!" she exclaimed and Seth blushed even more. Hermione slightly giggled. She didn't think it was possible to get redder. He narrowed her eyes at her playfully and she put on an innocent face.

"What's your name, by the way?" Katheryn asked Hermione. "I heard his, but not yours or yours." She added looking at Carlisle.

"I'm Hermione Granger and that's Carlisle Cullen." Hermione introduced them.

"Hermione. Is that from Shakespeare?" Katheryn asked.

"Yeah. Mum had a strange obsession." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione's a pretty name." Seth said and she smiled at him, making his stomach flutter.

"Yeah, it's awesome! Really out there." Laura exclaimed. Hermione couldn't help but notice how different the two girls were. Laura seemed out there and fun loving. Katheryn seemed the shy type who hardly ever spoke out. Hermione could see that they really bounced off each other with their personalities.

"There you go, all patched up." Carlisle said, cleaning up his station. Katheryn felt the back of her head and winced. "Don't worry, after a while you'll hardly notice it's there." Carlisle reassured.

Laura stood behind her sister. You can't even see it. Only if you like stare at the back of your head. Only weirdos would do that, though."

"Like you? 'Cause you're staring." Katheryn laughed.

"Exactly." Laura said, smiling. "We should get going. Mom and dad will be wondering where we are."

"You're right," Katheryn said, standing. "Thanks Dr. Cullen and thank you so much Seth. I still owe you." She said shyly, looking at her feet.

"It—" Seth started.

"Was nothing. We get it." Laura laughed. "It was nice meeting y'all. Hope we'll see you around." She said cheerfully. They bid each other goodbye before the twins left the house.

"Well that was eventful." Hermione said as she and Seth walked through the hallway.

"I know right. I could go for some ice cream. Want to join me to the ice cream parlor?" Seth asked hopefully.

"That depends. Will there be chocolate ice cream?" Hermione asked. Seth nodded. "Then you don't have to ask me twice." She smiled. "Let me just get something from my room."

They walked to her room where she got her mirror phone from her trunk. As she was about to shrink it, it started vibrating. "I'm getting a call."

Seth quirked an eyebrow and walked over, wanting to see how this worked. She tapped the screen and two identical faces came into view.

"Hey 'Mione!" they shouted.

"Fred! George!" she yelled happily.

"Guess what!" they shouted excitedly.

"What?" she asked and leaned closer. "Are you in a car? And is that Draco behind?" Hermione asked, peering closely.

"Hey Mia!" a faint voice yelled.

"That is Draco! Where are you guys?" she asked curiously.

"It's great you asked that." George said. He turned the mirror to face the window and Hermione saw a sign. She screamed and Seth covered his ears.

The sign read; _Welcome to Forks! Population 3,120. _

**Did you like it? It may be a little early to bring the others in, but hey, whatever. I'll make it work. I REALLY wanted to bring them in! **

**Congrats to my first two new characters Katheryn (Kitten123130) and Laura (Cookie Spasms). Hope you guys don't mind that I altered your age. After looking over who reviewed I thought I'd make you guys twins because your physical descriptions were so alike except for the shade of eye color and the length of hair. Also seeing as how your personalities are so different I thought it would be cool to make you both twins. What do you think? **

**I'm not going in the order of who reviewed first. I'm choosing when I'll add someone depending on who fits best in what chapter. I plan to use everyone who reviewed to me, so don't worry! **

**I don't know if I've said this already, but I've decided to change Jesse's age to six because I think I'd do a better job writing him that way. So Hermione found him when she was ten. Also he sees her as a mother because he's never had a mother figure and Hermione is the one that raised him, not her mother. More info on Hermione's mom and dad will come soon, but let's just say that Hermione has always played the mother role since a young age. **

**Love you guys!**

**-Olivia Rose**


	8. They Did What!

**Hey guys! It's been a few days since my last update because I was babysitting, but I have a new chapter for you! **

**Quick Note: A couple of reviewers were telling me that when doing CPR it's thirty compressions not ten. Sorry about that, I was sort of guessing seeing as I didn't actually know how many compressions. Hopefully no one chokes when I'm around or else they're a goner. Oopsie Daisey. **

**Anyways enjoy!**

**They Did What?!**

Twenty minutes later found Hermione, her brothers, the Cullens, and the pack waiting outside. The four siblings were excitingly bouncing on their feet. They hadn't expected to see their friends so soon. The sound of a car driving up the road made Hermione squeal with excitement which made Seth smile happily.

A blood red XUV 500 drove into the clearing. Before the car could park the doors opened and everyone's eyes widened at how many people piled out. Out of the car came Harry, Jesse, Fred, George, Luna, Padma, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Narcissa, Remus, and Sirius.

"How is that possible?" Jared asked in disbelief.

Sirius grinned his way. "Enlarging charm. Comes in handy." He said.

"Mama!" Jesse yelled and ran forward. Hermione caught him in her arms and hugged him tightly. The Cullens, besides Bella, and the pack looked at them in surprise. Seth was in panic mode.

"M-Mom?" he stuttered out. Hermione looked back at him and laughed when he saw all of their faces.

"In everything but blood. Come on, people, if Jesse was really my son I would have had him when I was ten." She said and many sighed in relief, especially Seth. He wouldn't know how to react if she was really a mother.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dean asked, getting to the point.

"We have some good news and some bad news." Draco said. Last year Draco, Narcissa, and his two best friends had gone to the Order for help. They didn't want to be a Death Eater and Narcissa wanted to protect Draco from his sadistic father. The Order offered them their protection and Sirius let them stay at Grimmauld Place. Sirius was happy that Narcissa changed her ways and was glad to have his cousin back.

"Great." Seamus moaned.

"Why don't we move this to the kitchen? I'll make lunch." Esme offered and no one objected. Everyone littered around the kitchen and Remus conjured more chairs for everyone to sit in and made the table longer to fit everyone. The others stared in awe.

"Bad news first." Hermione said immediately, placing Jesse in her lap. Seth couldn't help but smile at the adorable image as he sat in front of them.

"Always right—" George started.

"Down to business." Fred finished. Hermione stuck her tongue out at them, causing them to laugh.

Harry sighed from his position on Hermione's left and turned so he was fully facing her. "You're not going to like this." He warned and she gave him a suspicious look. "Okay, well, yesterday when I was making my way up to bed up to bed I heard three voices in one of the unused rooms. I went to check it out and saw Mrs. Weasley pouring some kind of potion into a bottle. Ginny and Ron were there also." He started.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry's eyes narrowed as he examined the scene._

"_Are you sure it's going to work?" Ron asked. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes. "We've been doing it all year, Ron. Why are you still asking that?" _

"_Shut up. Just making sure." Ron snapped._

_Ginny opened her mouth only to be interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. "Enough. Don't you two worry. Hermione and Harry will be head over heels in love with you, just like they've been all year. You both will get what you want." Molly reassured and the two nodded._

"_I just can't wait until we get out of Hogwarts." Ginny said dreamily. "Then everyone will know me, Ginny Weasley, soon to be Ginny Potter, girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived." She gushed and Harry shuttered. _

"_Not only that, but we'll get our money. We took those brats in, Dumbledore better continue to live up to his promises." Molly said and they all grinned._

_Harry slowly backed away from the door, his eyes wide. They had been giving him and Hermione potions to fall in love with them! He had to do something. With that he ran to find his godmother. _

_**End of Flashback **_

"WHAT!?" was the shout that echoed through the room, Seth, Hermione, and Bella the loudest. Seth's sister was trying to calm him down, seeing him shake almost uncontrollably.

"Oh, let me at them!" Bella screeched, but was yanked into her seat by Hermione before she could do anything.

"This doesn't make any sense. I stopped crushing on Ron sometime towards the middle of the summer." Hermione said.

"Didn't you stop drinking the pumpkin juice?" Padma asked. Hermione nodded. "That's why. They were putting it in your juice."

"No wonder it tasted so weird." Hermione muttered angrily. She watched as Jesse messily ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, oblivious to the world around him, and she calmed down considerably. 

"If I ever see their mother f—" Dean started.

"Dean." Hermione warned, looking at Jesse.

"Fudging face again they'll see just how I'm a second degree black belt." He growled, pissed someone dared messed with his sister and practically little brother.

"So what happened after that?" Bella asked angrily.

"Well, then Sirius and I went to see Dumbledore, but he wasn't in his office." Harry continued. "That's where we found this." He reached into his bag and pulled out five journals. "They're all about us. It started with me, but when we became friends he started writing about you too, Hermione." He handed them to her and she skimmed through them. Her eyes got wider as she read them. He wrote down every little thing from what they wore on a certain day, to what they ate each meal, to how much they weighed. It also had everything they've ever done, but it also described how he planned every adventure they've gone through. Purposely mentioning the third floor corridor during the first feast, knowing about Tom Riddle's possessed journal and doing nothing about it, changing the Gryffindor common room's password knowing Neville would eventually write them down and lose the slip, not stopping Barty Crouch Jr. from entering Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire, and so much more.

Hermione stared at the journals in disbelief. "That manipulative old fool planned it all." She whispered. "Someone take Jesse."

Seth hurriedly took Jesse out of her lap and the little boy looked up at him curiously. Hermione calmly got up and walked outside.

"One . . ."

"Two . . ."

"Three." The Weasley twins ended and there was a big explosion from outside, causing the house to vibrate.

"Boom!" Jesses yelled excitedly and Seth smiled down at the boy eating his chips.

Hermione walked back in and was picking leaves from her hair. "Neville, the Cullens are going to need you to help them grow a few trees back." She said calmly and he nodded as she took her seat. She turned to face Harry who looked at her worriedly. "Cedric died because of him." It was more of statement than a question, but Harry still nodded.

"And Hermione, look at this. In my parents will it said that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper that Peter was. Dumbledore saw this and refused to let the will be read. He let Sirius go to Azkaban." He pointed out in the third journal.

"We went to Gringotts and got the will." Sirius continued. "It says under no circumstances was he supposed to go to the Dursley's. The options, in order, was me, the Longbottoms, Remus, the Lovegoods, or McGonagall. Yet, he still sent Harry to the Dursley's." he barely ground out. Narcissa took his hand.

"That's not all." Remus said.

"There's more?" Seamus growled.

"Yup. Dumbledore has been taking money out of Harry's vault and giving it to our family since the day his parent's died. Our mom and little siblings were being paid to care for Harry with the promise of money and fame. When Hermione joined the picture he doubled the money. Sorry again, Harry." Fred said, the twins looking at Harry guiltily.

"How many times must I say it was not your fault? You had no idea, so there's no need for you to apologize." Harry reassured them.

"These people sound disgusting, no offense." Leah said, directing the last part to the twins. When her eyes connected with George's her world shifted and pulled towards this man. Her eyes widened, as did her pack's.

"No worries." George grinned. She blushed and ducked her head, leaving George confused.

"Oh shit." Jared laughed. Leah shot him a glare and he shut up.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing." Leah said quickly, avoiding everyone's curious stares.

"So, Harry, what's the good news?" Hermione asked, drawing attention away from Leah.

Harry suddenly grinned. "We're moving here!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"Yup." Sirius said, popping the 'p'. "When we figured all this stuff out we decided that it would be safer to get away from there. I then remembered that I had a cousin that lived in La Push."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"His name's Billy Black." He said and Jacob's eyes widened.

"My dad?" he asked incredulously.

"You're Jacob?" Sirius grinned. Jacob nodded. "Oh, well, it's nice to meet you little cousin. I found Billy's number and called him up. After explaining I was finding a place to live he told me there was a house up for sale, so I instantly bought it. Originally it was just going to be Harry, Jesse, and I, but when we told those we trusted that we were leaving they wanted to tag along." Sirius grinned.

"You didn't think we would leave Harry and Jesse in your care, did you?" Narcissa laughed and Sirius pouted.

"So we live here now?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Got that right, pup." Remus smiled. The table went in uproar with excitement. Bella and Hermione were hugging, the Cullens and the pack were introducing themselves to the new comers, and Jesse was looking around excitedly while being hugged and cooed over by the females.

"There's a lot of Wrackspurts floating around this room." Luna said and all talking stopped. Everyone turned to see Luna looking around the room through a pair of odd glasses. She took them off and smiled dreamily at them all.

"What are Wrackspurts?" Paul asked, thinking it was a creature in the magical world. Her eyes met his and he gasped lightly. Suddenly he forgot about the world around him and focused on the intriguing girl in front of him, entranced. The glass of water in his hands slipped and crashed to the floor, breaking into pieces with water spilling everywhere.

"Dude, are you okay?" Embry snorted, looking between Luna and Paul.

"Huh?" Paul said stupidly, tearing his eyes from Luna and down to the broken glass. "Um, yeah, I-I'm fine. Just, um . . . yeah. I'll take care of this." He stuttered out.

"I got it." Remus said. With a swish of his wand the cup was repaired and the water vanished.

"Thanks." Paul said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"So . . ." Seamus said, breaking the silent moment. "Can we see the house?" he asked.

Sirius grinned. "Oh yeah. I have a feeling you'll really like our new home."

**There you go! If you like Ron, Ginny, Molly, or Dumbledore then I'm sorry, but they're my least favorite people. Leah and Paul imprinted! Yay! What do you think of this chapter? I think this is my longest chapter yet. Next chapter: The new house and possibly one of my new characters! Well, it's 9 o'clock so I'm going to bed. **

**Nightie Night!**

**-Olivia Rose **

**P.S. If you guys could check out my Hermione/Blaise story "A Snake's Only Love" and tell me what you think. There's only one chapter up, but I'm working on it. Sheesh, I'm a busy girl!**


	9. New House, New Neighbors, New Beginnings

**Hey guys, I missed you so much! You're probably soooo mad at me right now for not updating in three weeks! I'm so sorry, but a lot of things have been going on and I've just never found the time. But I'm back and I promise not to take so long next time! So let's get this show on the road! The new house!**

**New House, New Neighbors, New Beginnings**

Hermione wore a huge grin on her face as she raced through the trees, jumping from branch to branch but keeping one eye on the cars on the road. She was following Sirius to their new house and boy was she excited! For the first time in years she finally starting to feel free and this new house was just the start of a new life for them, so she was desperate to see it. The wolves were running on the ground beneath her while the Cullens had decided to drive to the house behind her family.

Sirius turned down a road on Hermione's side of the road and she started to go further into the woods. Houses started to show through the woodsy neighborhood. After a few houses Sirius made a right turn onto a dirt path and a few moments later a cozy looking house could be seen. Hermione smiled. The house wasn't too big like 12 Grimmauld Place, but it definitely wasn't an ordinary house like most. It was a country looking wooden house that had two stories. The front lawn was very spacious and a garden lined the front of the house. Hermione jumped out from the trees as the wolves changed back to their human forms and everyone else exited the cars.

Sirius held his arms out with a grin. "Welcome to la casa . . . us." He finished lamely and most snorted. "I'm still working on the name. Anyways, isn't she a beaut? This place was practically made for us. Like this garden for Neville," Neville looked at the plants excitedly, "This spacious lawn for you kids to run around, especially little Jesse," Jesse giggled in Dean's arms, flapping his arms excitedly, "and all these trees for our spider monkey." Sirius winked and Hermione who looked at the trees dreamily, causing everyone to laugh. "So, who wants to see inside?" Sirius asked and everyone responded excitedly. "Nah, I don't think you want to see the inside."

Hermione glared. "Sirius, if you don't take us inside this instant I will shove my foot so far up your—"

"Inside we go!" Sirius said quickly and the kids snickered. As they walked into the foyer every eye widened. It was very elegant looking with cream marble walls and white tiled floors with the color black stylishly splattered across each one. The stairs were cascading down from the second floor balcony. Next to the stairs was an arch doorway that led to the back deck.

There was another arch doorway that led to a grand dining room that also had cream colored walls with a creamish white and green patterned rug. In the middle of the room was a large oak dining room table that had seven creamy greenish yellow chairs on each side and one each end. Above the table hung a gold chandelier. There were big windows that lit the room with light. Another arch doorway connected the dining room to the kitchen. Padma looked as if she were in heaven when she entered this room. The cabinetry was cheery wood and the appliances were stainless steel. The ceiling was a smooth white with recess lighting. In the middle of the kitchen was a small, square cherry wood island with a white marble top that had brown, leather chairs, two on each side.

"I have a feeling Padma will never leave this room." George laughed, his twin joining in. Leah felt her heart flutter at his laugh. She heard Jared snort on her right and Leah elbowed him in the ribs without looking at him.

Sirius led them out of the kitchen, through the dining room, and across the foyer to yet another arch doorway that led to the living room. The walls were a dull red color and the floor was dark brown hard wood floors. There were two white three people couches, one against the windows with two glass tables on each side that both held white lamps, and the other was across the entertainment system on the right side. The entertainment system was also made from cherry wood and it held a flat screen TV, a movie player with movies in the drawers below, and a stereo. There was a white rug in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table on top.

Draco whistled. "Nice." He said, impressed.

"There's a lot of white in this house." Narcissa said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, do you really trust Jesse, the twins, and Seamus to be around so much white?" Hermione asked, earning a 'Hey!' from said boys and a stuck out tongue from Jesse.

"Moony put an instant cleaning spell on everything. You drop forty cups of putting on something and it'll instantly disappear." Sirius explained.

"Don't give them any ideas." Padma moaned as the twins grinned. They laughed and Sirius led them into the foyer and up the stairs. Upstairs was mostly a big hallway that was in the shape of a T with there being a small hallway in front of them that connected to one that went on both the right and left side. Each door had a certain design on it.

Sirius grinned. "Well? Go find your rooms!" with that said, all the kids scrambled to find their rooms, the wolves and Cullens deciding to follow a random person.

Hermione found her bedroom door and she was at awe with the picture. Her picture, of course, featured the woods but it was as if it were in the fall time because the leaves were red, orange, and yellow. Autumn was her favorite season. Suddenly a girl jumped into the picture onto one of the trees and Hermione realized it was herself. The picture version smiled and waved up at her before climbing higher on the tree.

"The picture will constantly change." A sudden voice said and she turned to see Remus smiling down at her. Beside him was Seth and Bella who must have followed her over. "One moment you may be swinging through the trees the next you may be sitting in one simply reading. The picture Hermione will grow as you do." He explained.

"Wow, that's some great magic." She complimented, looking back at her door. As she looked closer she realized that the branches at the very top came together to spell out Hermione. "That's awesome." She whispered. Grabbing the handle she entered her room. The walls and floors were completely white with absolutely no decorations. There was a queen sized bed against the left wall that was made from black varnish wood with a purple, silk comforter and purple, white, and black throw pillows. There were two bed side tables on each side made of glass and at the end of the bed was a coffee table. In the middle of the room were two black leather love seats in the shape of an L with a flat screen in front of them. On either side of the TV was a book shelf that held many, many books. There was also a desk with a laptop on top of it. There were glass doors that led to a balcony and there were four doors in her room also.

Hermione gave Remus a confused look. "Why's it so white in here?"

He grinned. "We didn't decorate the rooms too much because we felt you'd want to make it your own. But seeing as you're you . . ." he trailed off and pointed to one of the doors on the left side of the bed.

Hermione walked over and curiously opened the door. She gasped as she looked around. It was about the size of a walk in closet and each wall was lined with shelves from bottom to top. Every shelf was filled with art supplies; different colored paints, pencils, crayons, paint brushes, rulers, paper, sketch pads, water colors, anything you could think of! Hermione felt as if she had died and gone to heaven.

"Dean and Luna have the same thing. We figured, after seeing your room in your house when we picked you up at the beginning of the summer, you'd want to turn your walls into your own personal mural." Remus said and Hermione ran to give him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed and he laughed, hugging her back. Seth smiled fondly at his imprint. Every smile she gave made him smile even more. He loved seeing his imprint so happy. After letting Remus go, she looked at her floor. "Can you make the floors a purple rug?" she asked. He nodded and with the wave of his wand the floor was purple and fluffy. "Thanks."

"No problem. That door to the left leads to Padma's room and the one to the right leads to Luna's. The last one next to the TV is your closet." Remus explained.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something when a shout rang through the house. "Holy fucking Merlin!"

Hermione laughed. "I'm just going to make a wild guess and say that Dean found his art room." She said, running out of the room.

Later that night everyone was hanging around the house doing their own thing. Esme, Padma, and Narcissa were in the kitchen making dinner. Edward, Draco, and Theo were up in the music room playing around with the instruments. Blaise, Dean, Harry, Seamus, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Emmett were all outside playing soccer. Rosalie was playing with Jesse in the backyard where there was a mini playground. The twins were talking to Brady, Colin, and Leah about their dream about owning a joke shop. Luna and Neville were outside tending to the garden. Remus, Sirius, Carlisle, and Jasper were all upstairs in the library talking about past wars and wizard history. Padma and Alice were in Padma's room talking about fashion. Lastly, Seth and Hermione were in the living room talking about their pasts and where they hope to go in the future.

"Whoa, so let me get this straight. You fought a troll, deadly plants, flying keys, a human chessboard, and could have possibly died if you were wrong about the riddle all in your first year?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm. And that's only the first year. Just wait until you hear the next four." She said brightly and he blanched. He hated the idea of his imprint possibly being killed. At that moment the doorbell rang. "I got it guys!" Hermione yelled and laughter could be heard throughout the house. "I'll be back." She told Seth, who nodded, rubbing his ringing ears.

Hermione bounded to the front door and opened it to reveal a family of five. There was a woman who had short brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a very warm smile. In her hands was a plate of lasagna. The man standing next to her was very tall and strong with short, dark brown hair, and dark, almost black, eyes. There were three kids standing behind them, two boys and one girl. The tallest boy, who looked to be the oldest, had tan skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes like his mother. He had his hands buried in his pockets and was wearing a big grin. Next to him was a girl who looked about Hermione's age with long, curly brown hair and eyes like her father. She was smiling slightly and Hermione got the feeling she was very shy. Lastly there was a small boy who looked to be about Jesse's age with dark brown hair like his parents and dark brown eyes. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet with and excited smile and waved at Hermione when she opened the door.

"Hello." Hermione smiled, waving back to the boy whose smile widened. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hello dear, my name is Lisa Jackson. This is my husband Raymond, My oldest son Christopher, my daughter Kylie, and our youngest Delante." As she introduced them they all waved and Delante yelled 'Hi!' excitedly. "We came to welcome you the neighborhood. Not many people move down here." Lisa said warmly.

"Oh! Thank you, that's very kind of you. It's nice to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger." She introduced herself, shaking Lisa's hand.

"Hermione. Such a pretty name." Raymond smiled.

"Thank you."

"I heard there were welcomers!" Hermione turned to see Sirius bounding down the stairs. "Welcome to mi casa! Sirius Black at your service." He said cheerfully, bowing. The kids laughed in the background while the parents looked amused.

"Since when is your lazy butt at anyone's service?" Hermione asked and she ducked into the house before he could smack the back of her head.

Lisa laughed before holding out the lasagna. "We made you a lasagna as welcome gift."

"Did someone say lasagna?" Draco came bounding down the stairs and snatched the dish from Sirius' hands just as he took the offered food. "You guys are officially my favorite people in the whole state." He said before running into the dining room.

Sirius laughed at his cousin's actions. "Why don't you stay for dinner? There will be plenty of food." Sirius offered.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose." Raymond said.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least we can do for your kindness." He insisted.

Lisa thought about it. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I insist." He said, opening the door for the family to enter.

"Dinner!" Padma yelled.

Sirius laughed. "I guess you made it just in time."

**There you go guys! I introduced another new character Kylie (xXBelieverXx) who is just awesome. What did you guys think? I think that Delante will most definitely be friends with Jesse cuz the little guy needs a friend his own age. Review my dearies!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**-Olivia Rose**


	10. Dinner with Guests

**Hey guys! Got you another update! This chapter is mostly just the family bonding with the Jacksons. Nothing to exciting. Hope you enjoy!**

**Dinner with Guests **

Everyone took a seat at the now enlarged table. After hearing Sirius invite the Jacksons to stay for dinner he immediately made the table bigger to fit everyone before they came into the dining room. Narcissa had quickly frozen every moving picture in the house so now no magic would be exposed.

The seating started with Sirius at the head of the table. Starting on his right was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jesse, Hermione, Seth, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Jake with Renesmee on his lap, Leah, Brady, Colin, Paul, Emily, and Sam. On Sirius' left was Raymond, Lisa, Delante, Chris, Kylie, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo, Padma, Luna, Alice, Jasper, George, Fred, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Narcissa. At the other end of the table sat Remus.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Jackson." Alice said cheerfully from her place down the table.

"How do you know each other?" Esme asked politely.

"Mom's the school nurse while dad's the history teacher." Chris said with a slight frown.

"Try not to sound too excited, son." Raymond laughed and Chris gave him a sheepish look.

As dinner was served chatter escalated throughout the table.

"So, how old are you guys?" Hermione asked Kylie and Chris.

"I'm seventeen." Chris replied. "My sister's sixteen." Kylie nodded.

"So am I and almost every other kid at this table." Hermione laughed and Kylie smiled again.

"I'm six!" Delante yelled from between his siblings.

"Me too!" Jesse yelled excitedly and they both giggled. Those nearby laughed at their happiness. Hermione turned her head and saw Draco with his mouth full of lasagna.

"Don't choke yourself." Hermione laughed.

Draco glared at her. "Don dudge meh." He said through his mouth full.

Kylie and Chris looked at him confused. "He said don't judge me." Hermione translated before turning back to Draco. "You look like Ron." She said. His hand holding a fork full of lasagna froze halfway to his mouth as he stared at her with wide eyes causing her to giggle.

Swallowing, he said, "If you ever say that to me again you will have a face full of mashed potatoes." He warned.

Hermione smirked. "You. Look. Like. Ron." She said slowly.

Draco reached for the serving spoon in the mashed potatoes bowl when Sirius spoke up. "Don't even think about it." He said. Hermione, Seth, Kylie, and Chris laughed at his put out expression.

"Remember, I know where you live." He warned her.

She smirked. "Ooh, I'm shivering in my boots." She mocked and he stuck his tongue out.

"I have a question." Chris said suddenly. "I know the Cullens and I've seen those boys around La Push beach before, but what about the rest of you? Are you all related?" he asked.

"Christopher, don't be rude." His mother scolded.

"Oh, don't worry. It's an innocent question." Sirius said and the whole table went quiet, wanting to know what he would tell them. "Practically all of these kids are adopted. Harry is my godson who lost his parents at a very young age. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Jesse were all adopted by Hermione's family, but their father died in the war when they were five and their mother died last year, so I adopted them since they were Harry's best friends and they had no other family." He said and the Jacksons looked sad at all the death.

"Draco and Luna are my real children." Narcissa added and all heads snapped to her. "Blaise and Theo joined our family a few years back, both coming from pretty abusive households." She said.

"I adopted Fred, George, and Padma. Fred and George's mom was never in the picture and their father is preparing for the Britain war coming up. As their godfather I took them in. As for Padma I adopted her from India when she was a baby." Remus explained.

"With the upcoming war and some family problems we decided to get away from the mess and move. So, Hermione got in touch with her old friend Bella and I called my cousin Billy and here we are." Sirius said cheerfully.

The Jacksons gaped at the large family, or in Delante's case, focused on making sure him mashed potatoes were really mashed.

"Wow." Raymond said, snapping out of his shock. "You guys have quite the story. We're sorry for all of your loses." He said.

"It's okay. We're here to make new beginnings." Remus smiled, as did everyone else. Everyone sat in silence, going over what was said.

Chris broke the silence. "Lasagna Boy, can you please pass the rolls." He asked and the table erupted in laughter as Draco scowled.

Later that night everyone was outside. The boys were all playing football, the adults were talking at the picnic table, the girls except Hermione and Kylie were sitting in the grass talking, and Jesse and Delante were playing in the sand box.

Hermione and Kylie were talking while sitting on the swing set. Kylie was telling her about the people around town.

"It probably won't be long before the Newton family make their way down here. Dana Newton is a pest when it comes for the perfect girl for her son, Mike. I feel bad for him because he's actually not that bad of a guy. He just acts like he owns the world when he's in front of his peers because that's what his mother believes; that the Newton's own the world. But when he's in private he's actually really nice." Kylie explained.

Hermione nodded. "Sounds like his mom puts too much pressure on him. Yay, can't wait for that visit." She said sarcastically.

Kylie laughed. "Don't worry, I live at the first house on the road so I'll call you if I see them coming." She said.

"Thanks." Hermione laughed.

"Oh! And there's also Jessica Stanley." She hissed out.

"I take it you don't like her." Hermione said.

"I hate her!" she exclaimed. "She's hated me fifth grade."

"Why?"

"Because she's had this major crush on this boy named Cody Garcia. He was a very popular boy. Well, one day while I was walking to class she tripped me and my stuff went flying. I landed flat on my face! I was so embarrassed because everyone was laughing. Everyone except Cody. He helped me up and started yelling at Jessica about how that was really mean and so was she. He helped me gather my things and took me to my class. Ever since we've been best friends and Jessica has made it her personal mission to make my life a living hell." She said sadly.

"Don't let her get you down. You have Cody, right?" Hermione said, trying to cheer her up.

She smiled. "Yeah, most of the time. Other times he's too busy drooling over our new friend, Tatiana. She just moved here at the beginning of the year. Both of their heads are way too far up their butts to notice that they like each other." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Hermione smirked. "And is there anyone you like?" she asked slyly.

Kylie snorted. "There's no one good enough around this town to like." She said. They both laughed. "You know, my friends and I hang out at Cody's mom's restaurant every week day around twelve. It's kind of our hang out. You should come sometime so I can introduce you to my friends. I'm sure they'd love to meet you. Maybe you could bring some of your siblings too." She asked nervously, wringing her fingers together.

Hermione smiled at the girl. "I'd love to meet them. I really need to make some friends outside of these nutters." She motioned to the boys who were all wrestling on the ground, even Chris.

Kylie laughed. "I would too."

"And I would love to meet this Jessica girl." Hermione said calmly, slowly smiling evilly. Kylie shivered.

_I have a feeling that when they meet Jessica should pray for her life. _Kylie thought anxiously before smiling at the thought.

**There you go guys! What do you think of the Jacksons? In almost every Harry Potter/ Twilight story I've read Mike is always an ass hole, so I decided I wanted to go a different route. I never read the books, only watched the movies (Twilight not HP), so I don't know how he was portrayed in the books. He seemed decent in the movies. I absolutely hate Jessica, I think she's a stuck up bitch, which is funny because I love Anna Kendrick. So, hoped you liked this chapter, REVIEW! **

**VOTE: I putting up a poll to see who you want to be paired up with Harry. The choices are Padma, Angela, Claire (who I'll obviously make older if chosen), or Pansy who I'm planning to bring in later in the story. So go on my profile to vote! It'll probably be open for a while.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	11. Sugar Mama's

**Hey guys! Okay, so this chapter has been a pain in my ass these past two days. It was supposed to come out yesterday, but right as I was almost done my computer went wonky and it didn't save. So, I had to start the whole damn chapter over again and this is my longest chapter yet! I was very distressed, but you know what, I'm very proud that I got it done. So, I hope you enjoy! Oh! by the way, i forgot to mention this like two chapters ago; thanks to Taybug98 who was my 100th reviewer! **

**Sugar Mama's **

"Parvati . . . Parvati . . . I understand . . . yes, I understand, but we didn't have a choice . . . I already told you why we came here . . . I didn't want to leave you behind . . . because we had to leave ASAP and you were at Lavender's . . . I know I should have called you sooner . . . I'm sorry . . . Sirius plans on coming to get you . . . All you have to do is find a way to go home early and he'll come get you . . . I miss you too . . . okay . . . okay . . . Love you too . . . bye." Padma sighed as she hung up the phone and glared at the laughing girl in front of her.

Padma and Hermione were the only ones up and were currently in the kitchen. Padma had just finished making pancakes when Parvati called. Padma had been avoiding calling her since they arrived, scared of her sister's wrath. Unfortunately for her, Hermione answered the phone, forcing Padma to talk to her sister. Though, Padma glared at the human spider monkey throughout the whole conversation, but that didn't stop Hermione from smiling.

"You're evil." She grumbled.

Hermione's smile grew bigger. "Thank you."

Padma glared before smirking. "Just for that, you get no pancakes." She said smugly.

Hermione's smile vanished instantly. "That's cruel and unusual punishment." She said and it was Padma's turn to laugh.

At that moment Draco, Fred, and George came bounding into the kitchen.

"Hey English babe, Indian babe." Draco said as he took a seat next to Hermione at the island.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm wearing a bib and sucking on a binky?" she asked and Draco just grinned. Padma placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and Hermione grinned. "I knew you loved me." She winked and Padma laughed.

"Don't we get any, Paddy?" Fred pouted. After being glared at he quickly corrected himself. "Padma."

"Yeah, you love us too, right?" George added.

Padma smiled sweetly. "Of course." She went around the kitchen and picked up a bowl, pan, measuring cup, big spoon, and pancake ingredients and placed them all in front of the twins. "There you go." She said and Hermione and Draco laughed at their put out faces.

"Come on, Pads." Fred whined.

"Do I look like your mother?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"No—" Fred started.

"Thank Merlin." Draco cut in. Hermione slapped the back of his head, trying not to laugh.

"But you—"

"Could be—"

"Our food mama." They finished together and Padma couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, as amusing as this has been, I'm going to the diner I saw in town for coffee. Sirius never bought any." Draco said, standing. "Any of you want to come?"

"I do." Hermione said immediately. "I don't want to be here when Blaise wakes up and sees there's no coffee." Everyone shuddered at the thought. A Blaise with no coffee is like Snape in a room full of toddlers. Not a pretty sight and definitely not a happy ending for anyone.

The two looked at each other than at the twins and Padma. "Good luck." They said before running out of the house. They ran all the way until they reached the street and laughed.

"What they don't know is that I reset Blaise's alarm clock. He should be waking any moment now." Draco said and Hermione smirked.

"I like the way you think." She said and Draco smiled.

"Duh, I'm a handsome genius." He said smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"With a big head." She added.

"A big _handsome_ head." He emphasized.

Hermione scoffed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Hey, don't hate. Appreciate." Draco said arrogantly.

Hermione snorted. "Sure, if there was something to appreciate." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, there's tons. My hair, my smile, my eyes, my abs—"

"Your sense of humor because as this list goes on, it gets funnier." Hermione laughed and Draco glared at her.

"You want something funny?" he said. "What about your little boy toy yesterday?"

Hermione stopped laughing and he smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said

"Oh really?" Draco asked, still smirking. "So there's nothing going on between you and a certain wolf that seems to go where you go."

"No, there's not. I just met him two days ago! I'm just the only one of us that he's had the chance to talk to. We're friends, that's it." Hermione said and Draco just smirked.

"Whatever you say, sis." He said in smug disbelief.

Hermione suddenly smirked. "And if there was something, at least I could get someone while Mr. I'm So Handsome will be forever alone." She said cheekily.

He glared down at her. "You're mistaking me for Seamus." He said and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me, it will not take long for me to get a girl. I could get anyone I wanted." He said.

Hermione scoffed. "_Right_." She said and Draco pushed her, causing her to laugh.

By now they had reached the end of the street and were about to turn onto the main road when a shout came from behind them. "Mione!" They turned to see Delante running out of, what they assumed to be, his house.

Hermione ran over before he could run into the street. "Hey, buddy." She smiled down at the happy boy.

"Where you going?" he asked, tilting his head.

"We're going to the diner."

His eyes grew wide. "Sugar Mama's?" he asked excitedly. Hermione had to hold in a laugh. That's what it was called? She nodded and he started bouncing up and down. "That's where Kylie is! She went to go see her friends." He squealed excitedly.

Hermione smiled at his never ending excitement. "That's great buddy! Thanks for letting me know."

Delante seemed quite proud of himself. "You welcome. Can Jesse play with me?" he asked sweetly.

Hermione smiled again, happy that Jesse finally had a friend his own age. She kneeled down on one knee so she was his height and said, "How about this, Draco and I will go to the diner for a little while and when we come back we'll stop here to get you and bring you back to our house so you can play with Jesse. How does that sound?" she asked.

Delante beamed at her, truly ecstatic. "Yes Mione! Thank you!" he yelled, hugging her around the neck.

Hermione laughed. "No problem buddy." She said as she let him go. "But first you have to get your parents' permission." She added. "Why don't you go do that and we'll see you when we come back." He nodded happily and ran back up to his house.

Hermione went back over to Draco who smirked. "Aren't you just a people pleaser." Draco teased.

"Don't hate 'cause I get the love." Hermione said smugly and skipped off with a laughing Draco behind her.

The town wasn't that far away and as soon as they stepped into the eye of the people everyone stared openly and unashamedly. Everyone heard of the new family that moved to town. With Forks being so small it was easy for word to get around. So as they finally get to see some of the new family they were going to take all they could.

"These people act like they've never seen teenagers before." Draco muttered.

"Well, this is a small place. They probably don't get a lot of new people." Hermione said.

Draco shrugged. "So, it's still rude."

"And annoying." Hermione added and they both nodded. Luckily they reached the diner. It was a cute little yellow building with a pink roof. The sign said _Sugar Mama's _and it was painted to look like each letter was made from a pretzel. "Well . . . it sure is bright." Hermione said cheerfully and Draco grinned.

They walked inside and the bell above the door drew in everyone's attention. Eyes followed them as they walked over to the counter. Behind the counter was a sort of hefty woman that looked to be in her forties with brown skin, dark chocolate brown eyes, light brown hair that was up in a ponytail, and shiny white teeth that lit up her warm smile. Both of the teens thought she was very beautiful.

"Hello, you two must be the new towns folk that's got these people buzzing." She smiled. Her voice had a hint of country in it.

"Yeah, our family just moved here yesterday. I'm Draco and this is my sister, Hermione." Draco introduced them.

The woman smiled. "Well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Elaine Garcia, but you can call me Sugar Mama, everyone does." She said. Both teens liked this woman very much already. Hermione realized that this must be Cody's mother. "So what can I get for the two?" she asked.

"Three coffees please. One black, one with just milk, and the last with sugar, three creams, and a dash of milk." Draco ordered, smirking down at Hermione who smiled. Besides Dean, Draco was the only other one who could remember how she liked her coffee.

Elaine smiled fondly at the two. "Coming right up, darlings." She said before going over to the coffee makers behind the counter.

Hermione turned to Draco. "Why three coffees?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "The thirds for Blaise. No doubt he knows by now that we came here for coffee, so he'll be mad when we get back. I'll let him explode before I give it to him and he'll be all guilty. That way he'll do whatever we want to make up for the explosion." He explained.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "You're evil." She said.

"No, I'm just a Slytherin." He said and Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco leaned back against the counter and looked around the small diner. "Hey, isn't that Kylie?" he asked.

Hermione turned to see where he was pointing. Sitting at one of those U shaped booths were four people, one of them being Kylie who was laughing with the other three, one boy and two girls. The boy she could tell was tall, even though he was sitting down. He had dark brown skin, dark brown eyes, a strong jaw, and a bright smile like Elaine. That must be Cody. Kylie was on his right sitting on the end. On his left was a pale girl with fiery red curls, watery blue eyes, and light freckles that scattered across her nose. Next to her on the other end was a girl that seemed a year or two younger than them. She was slightly tanner than the girl next to her and had light brown, very wavy, almost curled, hair with red highlights, and deep sea blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's her." She responded.

"You two know Kylie?" Elaine asked as she returned with their coffees.

"Yeah, her family was over for dinner last night." Draco said as he paid for the coffees.

"They're really nice." Hermione added.

"Yes, I've known the Jacksons for quite a while. Kylie is such a sweet girl. She keeps Cody on the right track. With basketball and helping me with the diner, she always makes sure he keeps his grades up and stays out of trouble." She smiled.

"That seems like her." Hermione smiled. "Thanks for the coffee. We're going to go say hi."

Elaine gave them her bright smile. "No problem, dear. Don't y'all be strangers now." She said and they nodded.

They walked over to Kylie's table. When they reached the table Hermione said, "Hey Kylie."

Kylie's head snapped up and she grinned when she saw who it was. "Hermione! Lasagna Boy!" she exclaimed happily.

Hermione snorted at Draco's scowl. "You eat a little bit of lasagna and all of a sudden you're lasagna boy." He grumbled.

Hermione scoffed. "A little? You ate the whole by yourself! When Theo tried to get some you almost bit his head off!" Hermione said and the others laughed as Draco pouted.

"I like my lasagna." He said simply.

Kylie grinned at them. "Why don't you guys join us?" she asked. Before they could answer everyone moved in to make room for them. Draco took the end seat next to Kylie while Hermione took the other end next to the youngest girl. "Guys, these are my friends Cody and Tatiana, who are our age, and her sister, Violet, who's fourteen. This is Hermione and Draco. They're part of the new family that just moved here." She introduced. They exchanged greetings.

"So, how do you guys like Forks?" Cody asked.

"Well, besides the staring, it's nice. A lot of welcoming people." Draco said, sipping his coffee.

"Don't mind those big nosed creepers." Violet said and Draco snorted into his coffee. "This town is like a gossip world. I give it a week and you'll be tomorrow's news." She reassured.

"My sister has a big mouth." Tatiana said, rolling her eyes.

"It's true!" Violet exclaimed.

"Anyways, I give it two weeks." Cody interrupted the oncoming argument. "When they hear your British accents it'll drive them through the roof. Where'd they come from? Why are they in America?" he shook his head sympathetically.

"True, but add another week because once they see all the kids that live in your house they won't stop until they know your story. What kid belongs to who? Why are there so many? Who got knocked up? Why are there two men with one woman? They'll be harsh, so be prepared." Kylie warned.

"This should be fun." Draco drawled.

"I feel like we have to hold a press conference." Hermione said and they grinned.

"Probably should." Violet joked. "They'd eat right up like Cody on Taco Tuesdays at our house." she smirked.

"Hey!" Cody objected.

"Or Draco with the lasagna last night." Kylie added. Draco threw his hands up in defeat.

"Get used to it dude." Cody said. "With these girls you'll get abused."

"Oh trust me, I know." Draco grumbled and pointed to Hermione. "I live with her." He said.

Hermione smiled innocently. "Little old me? Why, Draco, I'd never." She said in a mock offended tone, putting her hand to her heart.

"Yeah, _right_." He said in disbelief, glaring her, but she just smiled.

"Well, well, well." A voice interrupted their conversation and everyone turned to see two girls walking to stand in front of them. The girl who had talked was about average height with pale skin, short brown hair, brown eyes, and an arrogant stance as she looked at the table. The other stood back slightly. She was a little taller and also had pale skin, curly black hair, and pale pink glasses that covered her dark brown eyes. "If it isn't the rodents." She sneered.

"Jessica." Kylie spat as she glared fiercely at the girl. Her gaze softened as she looked at the other girl. "Angela." She said gently. Angela smiled shyly at her, but it instantly fell as Jessica glared at her.

"I thought the sign outside said no dogs allowed." Violet growled.

Jessica gave her a fake smile. "Sweetie, grownups are talking here. Why don't you go play with your dolls?" she said and Violet glared at her hard.

"Back off my sister." Tatiana snapped. Jessica brought her eyes to the red head, but got distracted by the boy sitting next to her.

"Cody." She smiled. "Still hanging around these rodents?" she asked.

"You mean my friends." He asked in a hard voice.

"Whatever. Why don't you come and hang for a while." She said in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"No thanks. If I get any closer I might choke on that thing you call perfume. What is that, wet dog?" they laughed at her affronted face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she was beat to the punch. "Kylie, you didn't tell me I'd meet the she-beast so soon." Hermione said in a cheerful voice. Every eye snapped to her and Draco smirked.

Jessica looked at her curiously. "And who do we have here?" she asked arrogantly. She noticed Draco on the other side and smiled flirtatiously. "Why, hello." She said.

Draco looked her up and down and gave Kylie a disbelieving look. "And she's calling you guys the rodents?" he asked in mock confusion. Kylie was too shocked to say anything.

Jessica sputtered in disbelief. "Do you know who I am?" she demanded.

"No—" Draco started.

"And we'd like to keep it that way." Hermione finished. Draco snuck her a wink and she smirked.

She cast Hermione a quick glare before turning back to Draco. "I'm one of the prettiest girls in this town." She stated.

"Now that's a downright lie. Kylie, Tatiana, and Violet definitely come before you. Now that we're here, Hermione definitely is before you. And you, Angela is it? Yeah she's prettier too." Draco said as if it was obvious. All the girl, but Hermione, looked shocked. Hermione just sat there smugly.

"I don't know why you walk around like you own the world." Hermione added. "First off, you have way too much makeup on. Green eye shadow with red lipstick? It looks like Christmas exploded on your face." Hermione said and Jessica gasped.

"Your clothes are way too small." Draco added. "Where'd you go shopping, Babies R Us?" by now the others were trying not to laugh at her face.

"That 'tattoo' on your stomach is fake." Hermione said, licking her finger and swiping it at the butterfly tattoo causing it to smear and her to squeal in disgust.

"And your boobs aren't that big. I can see the outline of the cup on the side." Draco grinned as she yelped in shock and grabbed her breast.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to see a brown skinned girl who was about Violet's age with medium length raven hair, big brown doe eyes, and big lips that were turned in a sweet smile. "Sluts are not allowed in Sugar Mama's. I'm going to have to ask you to leave and find somewhere else to be a prostitute." She smiled sweetly.

Jessica sputtered angrily before stomping out of the diner. Angela waved at them before running after them.

"Morgan." Cody said in a warning tone. "As amusing as that was, mom wouldn't like you talking like that." He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Sorry, but cut me some slack. I got rid of her didn't I?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip.

Cody smiled at his little sister. "Guys, this is my little sister, Morgan." He introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled at the younger girl who smiled back.

"You too." She said. "So, you guys are the newbies? Well, don't worry, there aren't many like Jessica." She said.

"About that, thanks for sticking up for us." Tatiana said. "Not many people do."

"It was no problem." Draco said. "You guys are good people. Don't let her walk all over you." He said.

Hermione, at that moment, noticed that Kylie was really red. "Hey, Kylie, are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

She looked up quickly. "Huh? Oh, yeah, it's just starting to get really hot in here." She said. Hermione could see she looked nervous, but dropped it. Suddenly she brightened. "Hey, tomorrow we're going down to La Push beach." Kylie said and the others brightened too.

"Oh yeah! There are supposed to be some major waves!" Morgan said excitedly. "Great for surfing." She grinned, wagging her eyebrows.

Kylie laughed at the young girl. "That's right. Why don't you come? You can bring your siblings along, even little Jesse. I'll bring Delante." She said.

"That sounds great!" Hermione said. "We'll be there." She said and Draco nodded. Then her eyes grew wide. "Delante! He's waiting for us." She reminded Draco.

"Oh yeah!"

"We promised your brother we'd pick him up to play with Jesse." Hermione explained to a confused Kylie. "We should go. We'll see you guys tomorrow." She said and they both practically ran out the door.

Sometime later, after picking up Delante, they arrived home. After entering the house they were met with an angry Blaise sitting on the stairs. Draco fought hard to hide his smirk. "Delante, why don't you go look for Jesse out back." He said and Delante didn't think twice before running outside to find his new friend.

Blaise stood up and started yelling. "I cannot believe you went for coffee without me! You knew there was no coffee here! What kind of friends are you? Is this how you show your love for your friend? Your brother?! And you didn't even bring me any!? Nice. Really nice!" he ranted and by the end he was panting heavily.

Draco slowly walked forward and brought the coffee out from behind his back, bringing it up to Blaise's surprised face. Blaise slowly took the cup as guilt started to bubble inside him.

"I love you, bro." was all Draco said as he took Hermione's hand and walked away.

Blaise stared at the coffee cup in his hands guiltily, not noticing both of his siblings shaking with laughter as they walked outside. Suddenly he ran after them yelling, "Guys, wait! I didn't mean it. I love you!"

**Poor, poor Blaise. Heehee. I introduced two more of my reviewers. Violet who is a guest reviewer that goes by that name of Misfit4587 and Morgan who calls herself Loving You Is Red. You will definitely see more of them throughout the story. What did you think? You better like it seeing as I had to rewrite it! Review me please! **

**Don't forget to vote on who Harry should be paired with!**

**Love,**

**-Olivia Rose **


	12. Beat Her to It

**Hey guys! Please don't kill me, I know it's been more than a month since my last update. My computer has been acting up so I didn't risk using it just for it to go all wonky on me. But a friend of my mom fixed it and it's stopped being a pain in my ass and works now. Plus school started up again and I've been stressed out about it. I'm a sophomore now! But now I'm distressed, my teachers are really nice and the kids are cool. So, now I'm going to try and update as much as I can when I can. This isn't a very long chapter, but this is really where the story begins. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW the whole thing with the Volturi is obviously not happening during the winter, instead during the summer so Renesmee is younger than she was in the movie. Idk how much she grows by days or weeks, so bear with me. **

**Beating Her to It**

Hermione laughed all the way to the Cullens. All morning Blaise had been trying to get on her and Draco's good side. It was quite amusing watching Blaise run around doing as they say.

Currently Hermione, Dean, Neville, and Seamus were on their way to the Cullens to go to the hill tops with Bella and Renesmee. They pulled into the Cullens' driveway and made their way to the door. The door was opened by an excited Alice before they could knock.

"Hi guys!" she said happily as she hugged them all.

"Hi Alice." They chorused.

"Come in, come in. Renesmee's excited to see you." She squealed going back inside.

Seamus snorted. "Apparently Renesmee's not the only one." He laughed and the rest joined as they entered. Alice shot Seamus a playful glare as they entered the living room and he just gave her a charming smile, knowing she had heard what he said.

"Hey guys." Bella said from the couch. On her lap was a five year old Renesmee who grinned largely as she looked at the newcomers.

"Hey Cowbells." Hermione said and then looked at Renesmee. "And hello Renesmee. How's my favorite girl in the whole world?" she asked and Renesmee laughed, jumping out of her mother's arms and into her 'auntie's'. Hermione fake groaned as she picked the girl up. "Merlin, you're getting big. How old are you now? Fifty?" she joked and Renesmee giggled, shaking her head.

"No, silly. I'm only five." She giggled.

Hermione face planted. "Of course. Silly me." She laughed as she put Renesmee down. The little girl went to hug her 'uncles'.

"So, what's up, Cowbells?" Hermione asked as she sat next to her on the couch.

Bella's eyes were glued to her daughter who was currently being tickled by Seamus. "I'm worried, 'Mione." She said, not taking her eyes away from Renesmee. "She's growing so fast. It's only been four days since she's been born and she already looks five years old. How much longer do we have with her? A week? A month?" she asked. I knew that if it were possible her eyes would be filled with tears. Edward brought her close and rubbed her back.

Hermione gave Bella a sad look. "Look, Cowbells, I can't tell you everything will be alright because I don't know if they will. One thing I can tell you, though, is that we will stop at nothing to find out exactly how this whole half-vampire thing works. We'll find out everything we can. For now just cherish every moment you have with her." Hermione said wisely and Bella finally brought her eyes to meet those of her best friend's. One thing she has always loved about Hermione is her intelligence and the fact that she always knew what to say.

Bella hugged Hermione. "Thanks, 'Mione." She said gently.

"No prob, Cowbells. Now do you mind letting go? I think my organs just turned to liquid." Hermione gritted out.

Bella quickly let go. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget my own strength." She laughed. She shook Hermione gently from her waist. "Yeah, I do hear an odd slushing sound." Bella joked.

"That's my pancreas." Hermione said, feeling her stomach. "And I think one of my kidneys too." She added. Everyone laughed at their antics and Renesmee jumped onto Hermione's lap.

"Are we going to the hill tops?" she asked.

Hermione smiled down at the girl. "Yes we are and we're going to have fun." She said with a big grin.

Suddenly all the vampires tensed. "Luna, Remus, and Sirius are here." Edward said. "And they're in a hurry. Jasper?"

"They're all nervous, especially the Luna girl. It's something bad." Jasper said. Hermione paled, not liking the sound of that. Carlisle left to let the three in and a moment later were back with three scared looking people.

"Oh, thank Merlin you didn't leave yet." Luna panted, feeling like she ran a mile in her urgency.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Hermione asked quickly, giving Renesmee to Bella and going to her friend.

"You can't go to the hill tops." She said. "I had a vision."

"A vision?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Luna is a Seer." Remus explained.

"But I'm one too and I didn't see anything wrong with them going to the hill tops." Alice said.

"There are different kinds of Seers." Remus said. "You're a decision Seer. You can only see what's going to happen if the person in the vision is certain of what they're going to do. Luna can see vision even before their mind is made up, already knowing what they're going to do before they do."

Luna nodded. "Right now Irina isn't even thinking of going to the hill tops, but soon she will make her way through the hill tops to come here and try to make peace, but she'll see Renesmee and that's why you can't go."

"Whoa, Irina? Irina Denali?" Emmett asked and Luna nodded.

"I had a vision that she went through the hill tops to come here. She saw you guys and Renesmee, who was jumping in the air catching leaves before they hit the ground. She thought that Renesmee was a turned vampire, not a born one and ran to tell the Volturi." Luna said quickly.

"That would be very bad." Carlisle said.

"Why does it matter if she's born or turned?" Bella asked.

"It's illegal to turn a child. A few centuries ago the mother of the Denali family had turned a baby boy into a vampire. He was too young to learn how to control himself due to his primitive mind. He killed the whole town and the Volturi killed him and their mother." Carlisle explained.

"That's exactly why she told the Volturi. Not only because it's illegal, but also for her mother who was killed for this action." Luna added.

"So, don't go." Emmett said simply.

"But she's still coming." Edward said. Bella held Renesmee to her chest protectively.

"Then get her out of here before she arrives." Seamus said. "I bet the wolves wouldn't mind looking after her for now."

"There's not enough time." Luna and Alice said together, Alice finally having a vision.

"She's almost to the hill tops." Alice said. "We'd be able to get Renesmee to the wolves, but by the time Irina gets here her smell will still be here." She said, starting to get more scared by the second.

"How much time do we have?" Hermione asked.

"Three minutes." Luna supplied.

Hermione thought for a moment before getting an idea. "Then we have to beat her to it. Tell the Volturi about Renesmee before she has the chance." She said.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Listen to me. The only way to avoid a war that is bound to happen is to tell the Volturi about Renesmee ourselves. Now. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, you guys go to the hill top and meet her there before she can reach the house. That way when we leave she won't be here to smell Renesmee's scent. The rest of us will go to Italy and explain Renesmee to the Volturi. Sirius you go back home and gather everyone to meet us there just in case we need back up." Hermione said all of this very quickly. No one questioned her. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were out of the house before you could blink and Sirius apparated to the others.

"How are we getting to Italy?" Bella asked.

The wizards shared a look. "We can get you there in less than a minute." Remus said.

"How?" Jasper asked.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. "Floo Powder anyone?"

**Whatcha think? Sorry it wasn't that long! There is a big surprise coming through the next chapters that I haven't seen done before in any crossovers, so keep tuned. **

** To Misfit4587: Sorry for replying to you so late, seeing as this is the only way I can contact you since you're a guest. I think it's a great idea for you to make an account, I absolutely love this site. As for your story idea, you should give it a go. The summary sounded great! PM me if you need any help!**

** The poll for who Harry should be with is still up, vote please!**

** I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I do have actors picked out who I imagine to look like Cody and Tatiana.** **For Cody I pictured** **Carlos Knight who played Owen from Supah Ninjas, and for Tatiana I pictured Madisen Beaty who plays Talya in The Fosters. **

** With Love,**

** -Olivia Rose **


	13. Meeting the Volturi

**I'm back! I was really excited for this chapter because there is a little surprise that's unexpected, so enjoy!**

**Meeting the Volturi**

They arrived through the fireplace right into the Volturi's chamber where the tree head vampires, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, were sitting at their thrones. Around the room stood the guards. The vampires immediately recognized the most powerful guards Jade, Alec, and Chelsea along with Felix and Demetri. They all grew into defense positions at the unfamiliar faces, but were also shocked at the fact that they just came out of a fireplace.

Aro looked at the group that just made a strange entrance in curiosity. He recognized the Cullens straight away and noted, with pleasure, that Bella was turned. The others were a mystery to him. He knew that they were not regular humans by their scents. His eyes trained on a little girl he could barely see since she was being covered by Edward and Bella. Peculiar. Her scent was . . . _no it couldn't be. _Aro thought to himself.

"Cullens." He spoke softly. "It's been a while." He stood slowly and made his way to Bella who took a step closer to Edward to cover her daughter. "And Bella." He cooed. "How nice to see you again. I see the transformation was successful?" he said.

Bella looked around at her family before turning back to Aro. "Yes it did, but there was a little . . . problem." Aro raised an eyebrow. "You see, before I was turned into a vampire Edward and I got married, as you know. Well, after the honeymoon we found out some surprising news." She glanced at Edward and slowly they moved away to show Renesmee.

Horrified gasps echoed from the Volturi.

"A turned child!" Caius exclaimed angrily.

"Those are illegal!" Jane added.

"She must be destroyed, Aro." Caius said, rising from his seat.

"No!" Bella yelled and the chamber fell quiet. "She is not a turned vampire. She's a born vampire that I gave birth to when I was still human."

"Impossible." Caius spat.

Edward glared at the man. "We can prove it." He said. He looked at Renesmee and nodded gently.

The little girl slowly walked forward. "Hello, Aro." She said as she reached him. Reaching up she placed her hand on his cheek and his eyes went out of focus as she took him through the memories. The rest waited with berated breath.

Finally he slipped out of the memories and stared at the little girl in wonder. He slowly turned to face his family. "It is true." He whispered. "This child is a born half-vampire, half-human child. How it is so, I do not know. But it is." He said, looking down at the girl.

Caius' face twisted in anger. "Be that as it may, how do we know that this girl is not a threat to our world? How do we know that she will not spill our secrets to the humans? What's stopping her from doing so?" he tried to argue.

"The fact of where she comes from." Hermione spoke up for the first time, drawing all attention to her, but she was not unnerved. "Come on, this is the Cullen family you're talking about. They've always been faithful to you, have they not? When have they ever done you any wrong? When Bella found out about your kind she didn't go running off to her friends. She stood by the Cullens and promised on her life that she would never tell a soul. Has she defied that yet?" she looked around the room and immediately had her answer. "Exactly. This is Bella and Edward's child we have here. Do you seriously think that they would even let her spread your secret? They will raise her better than that because not only would it put your life in danger if she let it get out, but it would also danger her family's life and hers and I bet you that's the last thing she'll want. Renesmee is a good girl, and the last thing she'll do is betray her family and her kind." Hermione finished and smiled proudly.

"Nice speech, sis." Dean whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, I'm pretty proud of myself."

Aro looked at the girl in mild curiosity. He approached Hermione who stood confidently in her place. "What is your name, dear child?" he asked tenderly.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Hermione Granger." She said. Aro's eyes grew wide in shock and slight excitement.

He held out his hand. "May I?" she gave him a confused look, but placed her hand in his. Suddenly the memories of her life flashed before her eyes. Quickly realizing what he was doing, she shut her mind using Occlumency. Luckily he only got through her first year at Hogwarts before he could see any personal memories. His eyes widened before he gave an almost hysterical laugh. "Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age, the brains behind the Golden Trio, Harry Potter's best friend. Oh, I've heard all about you and your kind." Aro said the last part in slight distaste.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, not missing his tone. "Is there something you wish to say?" she asked calmly and her brothers came to stand behind her.

Aro merely laughed. "Oh, excuse my tone. I mean no disrespect against your kind, none at all. My distaste goes towards your leader, Albus Dumbledore." He said and the wizards visibly relaxed. "He's been trying to find a way to rid our kind for ages. Says we're dangerous to the world." He spat.

"But that's wrong!" Neville exploded. "In ways you're no different than us. You're only dangerous if you choose to use your powers the wrong way." He said and the wizards nodded.

Aro looked at them for a moment. "Well, not all people think the way you do. Most are on Albus' side when it comes to the subject of our kind." He said gently.

"Well, join the club. We hate old Dumbles too." Seamus said cheerfully. "We actually have a club."

"No we don't." Dean said.

"Well, it would be awesome if we did."

"No it wouldn't be."

"We totally should start a club."

"No we shouldn't, Seamus." Seamus pouted and even Jane's lips twitched at the antics of the two boys.

"So," Aro said stepping forward. "How did you block my power?" he asked excitedly.

"It's this magic called Occlumency. It allows one to block their mind from anyone trying to see inside. By the way, that was rude." She said, placing her hand on her hip.

Aro chuckled. "Excuse my manners, but I had to see if you were the Hermione Granger I had heard of. You're quite the girl." He complimented. She smiled and he suddenly got a glint in his eye. "I wonder . . . if your mind works like dear Bella's." he said more to himself.

Edward growled as he read Aro's mind. "Don't even think about it, Aro." He said and Aro just stared at him.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Aro was thinking of using Jane's power to see if you could withstand it like Bella." He explained.

"What's her power?" Remus asked.

"Who's Jane?" Seamus asked, looking at the two female guards.

The blonde one stepped forward. "I am." She said in an almost monotone voice.

Seamus looked her up and down before smiling charmingly. "Well, aren't you a cutie. I'm Seamus." He winked at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse him, he has raging boy-mones." Dean joked, but Seamus paid him no attention. He kept his attention on the blonde beauty in front of him who seemed to be a little unnerved by his stare.

"So, what's your power?" Hermione asked.

"She can cause a crippling, searing pain in your mind, eloping your body. Bella has the power of a shield so she can't feel it." Edward answered for her.

"I'll try it out." Seamus stepped forward.

"Seamus." Remus said in a warning voice.

"No, I want to see if it'll work through my Occlumency walls." He told his old professor. He then turned back to Jane. "Hit me with your best shot." He challenged and put as much power as possible on his walls.

She stepped closer and smirked. She hit him full force and watched as his eyes squinted slightly as he fought to keep his walls up. Her smirk slipped off her face as minutes passed and he still fought her power. He stared right at her eyes in determination and challenge. She suddenly felt very drawn to his strong character, but refused to give up. Just as she was about to turn it up full force Aro's happy laugh broke their connection.

"Amazing." He said. "Absolutely amazing. Ten full minutes and her pain didn't break through your walls. Truly . . . magical." He gushed. _Ten minutes? _Jane thought, shocked. She looked at Seamus in wonder and he shot her a charming smile, causing her to look away. What was wrong with her?

"Nice job, Shay." Neville praised.

"Thanks, but now I've got a raging headache." He moaned, rubbing his temples.

Remus laughed. "With that said, we should get going. The others will be worried." He said and the others nodded.

Aro looked saddened, but nodded. "You will be back though, right?" he asked.

Bella nodded slowly. "So, this means we're good? Renesmee can live?" she asked cautiously.

Aro looked at them all, thinking for a moment. He then smiled. "Renesmee may live."

**Well there you go folks! I actually like the Volturi, I just think they're misunderstood and immediately seen as the bad guys. Well, not in this story! How'd you like my Seamus/Jane surprise? I've never seen that pairing done before, so I thought I'd give it a try. Since they're so different I'd thought they'd be cute together. Maybe they can calm each other down, haha.**

**Remember to vote on my poll!**

**Hugs and Vampire Bites,**

**-Olivia Rose **


End file.
